Je dis ton nom
by Nadgrimm
Summary: Liberté. Se contentant souvent de miroiter, tantôt à portée de main, tantôt inaccessible, elle impose son lot de chaînes et de cicatrices. Et si certains acceptent et oublient, d'autres se lèveront, indomptables et farouches, et se battrons pour se défaire des entraves pesant sur leurs existences. Le gout du sel sur les lèvres et l'horizon pour seule frontière. UA pirates GrimmIchi
1. Introduction

**_Hellowww!_**

 ** _Et oui, je suis de retour, cette fois ci avec une fiction sur Bleach._**

 ** _C'est un GrimmIchi pour l'essentiel, mais quelques autres pairing plus discrets pourraient bien se glisser ici et là ^^_**

 ** _Bien entendu, Bleach et ses personnages, appartiennent à Tite Kubo!_**

. _ **/!\ Prenez le temps de lire les poèmes en début de chapitres (même si je ne peux pas vous y forcer), déjà parce que, les poèmes, c'est cool, et ensuite parce qu'ils sont liés, de près ou de loin, à l'histoire, que se soit pour l'ambiance ou pour le déroulement d'un chapitre.**_

 _ **Voilou! Bonne lecture!**_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Pour l'enfant, amoureux de cartes et d'estampes,_  
 _L'univers est égal à son vaste appétit._  
 _Ah ! que le monde est grand à la clarté des lampes !_  
 _Aux yeux du souvenir que le monde est petit !_

 _Un matin nous partons, le cerveau plein de flamme,_  
 _Le cœur gros de rancune et de désirs amers,_  
 _Et nous allons, suivant le rythme de la lame,_  
 _Berçant notre infini sur le fini des mers :_

 _Les uns, joyeux de fuir une patrie infâme ;_  
 _D'autres, l'horreur de leurs berceaux, et quelques-uns,_  
 _Astrologues noyés dans les yeux d'une femme,_  
 _La Circé tyrannique aux dangereux parfums._

 _Pour n'être pas changés en bêtes, ils s'enivrent_  
 _D'espace et de lumière et de cieux embrasés ;_  
 _La glace qui les mord, les soleils qui les cuivrent,_  
 _Effacent lentement la marque des baisers._

 _Mais les vrais voyageurs sont ceux-là seuls qui partent_  
 _Pour partir ; cœurs légers, semblables aux ballons,_  
 _De leur fatalité jamais ils ne s'écartent,_  
 _Et sans savoir pourquoi, disent toujours : Allons !_

 _Ceux-là, dont les désirs ont la forme des nues,_  
 _Et qui rêvent, ainsi qu'un conscrit le canon,_  
 _De vastes voluptés, changeantes, inconnues,_  
 _Et dont l'esprit humain n'a jamais su le nom !_

 _._

Le voyage partie I, Charles Beaudelaire

.

* * *

.

Soumise aux caprices de l'océan, une frégate élancée tranchait de son étrave solide les lames agressives. Les vagues qui battaient ses flancs faisaient jaillir d'innombrables perles d'eau salée qui s'en venaient mourir sur le bois poli par l'usage et les éléments.

Ichigo, dressé sur le gaillard arrière et tenant fermement la barre, leva la tête vers le ciel alourdi de nuages en inspirant profondément l'air iodé.

Indifférent au roulis tenace, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement tout en repoussant de son visage une longue mèche rousse échappée de son catogan défait.

Il scruta d'un œil protecteur les matelots qui s'activaient sur le pont instable et dont il ne put que remarquer les traits tendus et les mouvements raidis par la fatigue.

C'est toutefois avec fierté qu'il constata l'ardeur avec laquelle ils exécutaient les manœuvres, bravement et sans se plaindre.

Obéissants, ils pansaient les blessures que le fin bâtiment avait encaissées tout au long de cette interminable nuit de tempête.

Le grain, sorti de nulle part, les avaient pris au dépourvu au début du second quart et les marins avaient lutté toute la nuit contre la fureur d'un océan qui n'avait eu de cesse que de vouloir les envoyer par le fond.

Le danger s'éloignant à mesure que le soleil montait, le jeune homme pouvait sentir la fatigue lui peser de plus en plus.

Il sentit une présence se placer à ses côtés et il sourit. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Renji.

\- Oï !

Ichigo vit, du coin de l'œil, s'approcher le grand pirate tatoué.

Renji Abaraï était son ami et second, ainsi que le plus puissant combattant que comptait son équipage.

Si, en théorie, ce dernier ne cédait à personne en autorité mis à part à son capitaine, Ichigo le considérait comme un égal plutôt qu'un subordonné.

\- Kurosaki , tes ordres?

Un peu surpris, Ichigo lui jeta un rapide regard. En temps normal, Renji savait parfaitement se débrouiller tout seul.

Il capta le regard sérieux de son lieutenant et comprit.

Il devait vraiment avoir l'air plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait et Renji avait saisi l'occasion de voir si il tenait le coup.

Cette prévenance le fit souffler d'amusement et il décida, pour une fois, de jouer le jeu.

\- Fait réduire la voilure mais garde la misaine abattue, on va calmer l'allure mais j'veux profiter un peu de ce vent arrière.

Renji resta silencieux, attendant la suite.

\- Et dit à Ishida qu'il peut envoyer les gars se reposer. Maintenant que la mer s'est calmée, quelques hommes de quart suffiront ici. Quand tout sera fait, tu prendras ton quart, toi aussi.

\- Bien. Et toi ?

\- J'vais rester ici encore un petit peu.

\- Tu d'vrais aller dormir, t'as vraiment une sale gueule.

Ichigo le fusilla du regard.

\- Tu t'es regardé enfoiré !?

\- J'évite, par solidarité. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir une aussi belle gueule, n'est ce pas _cap'taine_ ?

-Tu m'cherches, Abaraï ?

Seul un regard moqueur, accompagné d'un large sourire, lui répondit.

\- Abruti ! Fait passer les ordres et fout moi la paix.

Renji s'éloigna dans un ricanement.

\- La pauvre Inoue va encore s'faire du soucis à cause de toi, t'as vraiment pas de cœur Kurosaki !

Précédant une vague de jurons pour le moins colorés, le grand pirate se sauva le sourire aux lèvres, très fier de lui.

.

* * *

.

La chaleur de la coquerie enveloppa Ichigo à l'instant ou il poussa la porte.

Bien que la plupart des matelots soit dans l'entre-pont à profiter de quelques heures d'un calme amplement mérité, la petite pièce était bondée.

Il sourit légèrement en se débarrassant de son long manteau noir complètement détrempé qu'il suspendit au dessus du fourneau.

\- Hey ! Fait attention, t'en mets partout !

Ichigo baissa les yeux vers un solide gaillard aux épais cheveux noirs retenus par un bandana qui, autrefois, avait dû être vert. Le jeune homme se tortilla quand un filet d'eau lui coula entre les épaules tout en invectivant copieusement son capitaine.

Capitaine qui, loin de s'en émouvoir, arborait un fier sourire. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa victime.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès enfoiré ! Tu vas voir...

\- La ferme Ganju !

La voix claqua, sèche et autoritaire, coupant aussitôt toute envie belliqueuse chez le jeune pirate.

\- Mais... grande sœur... J'suis tremp...

Une longue pipe s'abattit sur le sommet de son crâne, le réduisant au silence.

\- Et arrête de chialer !

La grande femme se redressa, jetant un regard sévère à son frère, puis, de son unique bras, porta à nouveau la pipe à ses lèvres.

Une seconde femme, après s'être légèrement inclinée devant un Ichigo hilare, s'approcha de Ganju, l'air inquiet.

\- Vous y êtes peut être allé un peu fort Kukaku-san.

\- Nan, il a le crâne dur, t'en fais pas pour lui Inoue.

Ichigo s'installa sur un banc bondé, faisant râler Renji qu'il poussa sans pitié.

Il vit Orihime hésiter encore un peu aux côtés de Ganju, puis renoncer devant un regard d'avertissement lancé par Kukaku.

Le pirate considéra le tableau avec bienveillance.

Se faisant fi d'une vieille tradition maritime fermement ancrée, consistant à refuser aux femmes de naviguer, soit disant que ça portait malheur, Ichigo avait à son bord de nombreuses recrues féminines.

Et si au début, certains matelots s'étaient cru permis d'en profiter, certaines d'entre elles avaient vite remis les points sur les I. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Ichigo de veiller au grain.

Orihime Inoue était le médecin du bord. Elle n'avait rien d'une combattante malgré les nombreuses tentatives des autres membres de l'équipage pour l'initier aux armes.

La douce jeune femme refusait tout simplement de faire du mal à qui que se soit.

Un œil extérieur aurait pu la croire inutile, mais ses talents de guérisseuse la rendait autant, voir plus précieuse que n'importe quel matelot.

La seconde, Shiba Kukaku, occupait le poste de chef canonnier avec l'aide de son frère cadet, Ganju. Bien qu'ils soit les cousins d'Ichigo, ce dernier avait été surpris qu'ils acceptent de se rallier à lui, connaissant le caractère difficile de la famille Shiba.

Une tasse cogna contre le bois de la table devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers l'espèce de géant qui venait de le servir et lui sourit légèrement.

\- Merci Chad.

Le géant se contenta d'incliner la tête et retourna s'asseoir en face de lui, aussi taciturne qu'à son habitude. Il était l'autre lieutenant d'Ichigo, et bien qu'il se montrât souvent réservé, il savait faire respecter son autorité et il se montrait juste avec tout les membres d'équipage, quels qu'ils soit.

Il était le plus vieil ami d'Ichigo et était sûrement la personne qui le comprenait le mieux.

Chad leva son bras droit couvert de cicatrices et pris une gorgée du breuvage chaud.

Le capitaine le regarda faire puis l'imita, tournant les yeux vers le reste de la tablée.

A l'autre bout de la pièce deux autres personnes étaient engagées dans une grande conversation.

L'une d'elle était une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Les traits d'Ichigo s'adoucirent légèrement alors qu'il observait sa petite sœur, Karin Kurosaki.

La jeune femme avait un statut particulier à bord, difficile à définir. Ni simple matelot, ni officier, elle vaquait à ses occupations, recevant ou donnant tour à tour des ordres, mais s'intégrant sans difficultés à la vie du navire. Bien qu'Ichigo ait longtemps cherché à la tenir éloignée des combats, elle faisait maintenant partie de ses meilleurs combattants malgré sa petite stature et son manque de puissance.

L'homme avec qui elle discutait était Ishida Uryû, le bosco. Ce dernier, l'air sévère, remonta machinalement ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez, masquant un court instant son regard bleu sombre.

Le jeune homme avait la lourde tâche de gérer les hommes et les approvisionnements, tâche qu'il accomplissait méthodiquement, son calme et son sérieux faisant de lui un excellent maître d'équipage.

Complétant le tableau, Kon, le chat du bord au pelage fauve, se donnait des airs de lion en pavanant sur le bord de la table. Il commit l'erreur de s'intéresser de trop près au contenu du bol de Renji et se fit virer sans ménagement, sous l'œil réprobateur de Chad. Il alla, fier comme un prince, trouver réconfort auprès d'Orihime, qui avait repris sa place en bout de table, près d'Ichigo.

Sentant son regard sur elle, la jeune femme lui sourit timidement, grattant avec douceur la tête soyeuse du félin.

\- Je suis contente que tu nous aies enfin rejoints, Kurosaki-kun. Je me suis inquiétée.

\- J'te l'avais bien dit, Kurosaki.

La remarque glissée par Renji fut superbement ignorée.

\- Je voulais être sûr que nous étions hors de danger et que nous suivions le bon cap. On devrait atteindre notre prochaine escale dans six ou sept jours...

Il s'interrompit, se rendant compte que le jeune femme se retenait difficilement de rire.

\- Quoi ?

Il jeta un regard interrogateur vers Renji, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Ri-rien, c'est juste que je trouve que tu ressembles un peu à Kon, avec tes cheveux tout ébouriffés.

Un gloussement lui échappa, gloussement qui se transforma en fou rire quand Renji renchérit :

\- J'aurais plutôt dit un hérisson. Un hérisson très roux et très moche.

\- Quoi ! C'est toi qui t'fous d'ma gueule avec ta face de palmier !

\- Répète un peu, capitaine à la noix !

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, et Ichigo allait se jeter sur son second quand une voix plus froide qu'une lame le coupa dans son élan.

\- Si vous n'arrêtez pas tout les deux de faire les idiots, je vous fait une troisième narine à chacun, compris ?

Les idiots sus-nommés se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à gueule avec un pistolet tenu d'une main ferme et qui pointait dans leur direction. Renji eu un petit sourire hésitant.

\- T'oserais pas ?

Sans répondre, Ishida le fixa d'un regard polaire et se contenta d'armer le mécanisme. Le cliquettement métallique résonna dans la petite pièce et les deux hommes au sang chaud se calmèrent instantanément.

Constatant cela, le jeune pirate rangea son arme avec un reniflement dédaigneux et se leva.

\- Bien ! Il faut que je retourne là haut.

Et sans autre forme de salutation, il prit congé et disparut vers l'écoutille.

\- Connard !

L'interjection commune avait fusée et les deux pirates se défièrent du regard quelques secondes.

\- Tu devrais te recoiffer Ichigo.

\- C'est bon, Chad, merci.

Il défit rapidement le ruban de son catogan, qui ne tenait que grâce à une quelconque intervention divine, et rassembla du mieux qu'il put ses longues mèches encore humides sous le regard amusé d'Orihime.

La jeune femme eu finalement pitié et se plaça derrière lui. Elle saisit délicatement le ruban et le noua proprement d'un nœud élégant.

\- Merci

La femme pirate rougit et s'apprêtait à répondre quand un matelot fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- M'dame Orihime ! On a b'soin d'vous, y'a Keigo qu'est tombé d'un hauban !

\- Ah ! Oui, j'arrive tout de suite !

Elle sortit comme une tornade à la suite du matelot, laissant un blanc dans la pièce.

Ichigo repoussa sa chope et se redressa.

\- Bon les gars, on retourne au boulot, la pause est finie ! Renji, faut qu'on cause de la suite du voyage.

.

* * *

.

\- T'étais sérieux quand tu disais qu'tu voulais retourner là bas ?

\- A ton avis ? Je veux qu'on y aille directement après notre prochaine escale.

\- Si tôt ! C'est pas raisonnable, on va nous reconnaître.

\- Il est temps, Renji. Ça va faire quatre ans! Et puis on a pas mal changés depuis qu'on a pris la mer, toi et moi.

\- Les autres sont au courant ?

\- J'leur aies encore rien dit, mais je sais qu'ils me suivront.

\- Je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Peut être. Tu me suis ?

\- Tsss, comme si j'avais le choix !

\- Merci Renji.

Ichigo se pencha sur la table où s'étalait de nombreuses cartes et défroissa celle qui se trouvait au dessus. Les deux hommes se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation des lignes abstraites que l'usure avait effacées par endroits.

Machinalement, Ichigo effleura un point pratiquement rendu illisible.

\- Karakura.

Renji avait prononcé ce nom avec un curieux mélange d'affection et d'amertume. Ichigo acquiesça.

\- Karakura.

.

* * *

 ** _Bon, c'est tout pour le moment (après tout, ce n'est que l'intro ^^). Je ne peux pas donner de dates régulières pour la parution des prochains chapitres car cela dépendra de ma charge de travail (et donc de mon temps libre) et de ma motivation (ou de ma flemme, au choix)._**

 ** _N'hésitez donc pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce court chapitre!_**

 _ **En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu! J'espère vous retrouver pour la suite ;)**_

 _ **Kiss~**_


	2. Karakura Part 1

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Et oui, OUI, I'm back ! Après de longs mois passés hors des radars !**_

 _ **Et pour fêter ça, un nouveau titre, un peu moins bateau (- Hahaha... bateau... pirates... jeu de mot ! - Pathétique *soupir* - Bon ok, je sors), un nouveau résumé, et, je vous le donne en mille, un nouveau chapitre (- Sans blague !)**_

 _ **Cela faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas penchée sur cette histoire et, omygad, j'ai bien fait de faire cette loooongue pause.**_

 _ **En tout cas, je suis contente d'être de retour, et j'en profite pour remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit message, ainsi que celles qui, bien qu'elles ne se soit pas manifestées, seront au rendez-vous, j'en suis sûre ^^ (- Démago' – Du tout, je suis juste reconnaissante – Ouais, c'est bien ce que je disais.)**_

 _ **Donc ! Pour clore ce petit message, quelques petits rappels :**_

 _ **Number one : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo (d'ailleurs, va falloir qu'on parle un peu de la fin de ce manga, lui et moi)**_

 _ **Number two : C'est une fic que j'ai classée M car, je rappelle qu'ici Ichigo et son équipage sont des pirates, donc ils peuvent être amenés à faire des trucs pas gentils de pirates, genre tuer et voler des gens (également marcher sur une pelouse interdite, et plein d'autres choses plus horribles encore!).**_

 _ **Exit donc le gentil Ichigo bisounours qui fait traverser les chatons et nourrit les mamies (ou le contraire, je sais plus trop). Et bien sûr, il va se passer des choses pas très catholiques entre certains personnages :3**_

 _ **Number three : Le plan est désormais relativement fixé, je peux donc annoncer officiellement que nous sommes partis pour une vingtaine de chapitres environ.**_

 _ **Et enfin number four (ça commence à faire beaucoup) : Je compte lancer un petit jeu pour pimenter un peu l'écriture de cette fic et avoir un peu plus d'interaction avec vous (si vous le voulez bien sûr). Les précisions vous attendent à la fin de ce chapitre :)**_

 _ **Si vous êtes toujours là, bah la suite est par ici ^^**_

 _ **Enjoie !**_

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _Elles étaient trois Caravelles_  
 _quittaient Cadix au couchant_  
 _droit devant._

 _Ils étaient quatre jeunes gens_  
 _le portant._

 _Arrivés à l'Océan_  
 _doucement l'ont mis à terre_  
 _sans l'éveiller, doucement_  
 _doucement._

 _Étrange, étrange navire_  
 _Amiral_  
 _en route vers le Ponant._

 _Elles étaient trois Caravelles_  
 _ils étaient quatre jeunes gens_  
 _sur l'épaule le portant_  
 _Nouveau Monde droit devant._

 _Pour Vie Nouvelle revivre_  
 _droit devant._

 _Nouveau Monde droit devant !_  
 _A crié le Commandant._

 **Nouveau Monde,** Villebramar

.

* * *

.

\- Grimmjow-sama !

\- Qu'est c'qui a ?

Un regard acéré cloua sur place le petit homme brun qui, après avoir perdu à la courte paille, avait été désigné pour interrompre son capitaine en plein entraînement matinal.

L'air mauvais, ce dernier avait repoussé son arme dans le fourreau fixé à sa ceinture avant de se tourner vers le marin, qui se ratatina sur place.

Ce dernier se ressaisit, un peu, voyant l'irritation gagner les prunelles céruléennes.

\- Deux navires, capitaine, ils se battent en ce moment même !

\- Et alors ? Qu'ils s'entr'-tuent, ça s'ra plus facile pour les achever ; Gronda Grimmjow, qui prit une gorgée d'eau dans une outre avant de poursuivre ; Quels étendards ?

Le ton employé avait fait perdre le peu d'assurance que possédait le marin, qui semblait vouloir se fondre dans les planches de l'entrepont. Grimmjow claqua de la langue devant son désarroi évident, manquerait plus que cette lavette se mette à trembler.

\- Grimmjow-sama.

\- Putain, quoi encore !?

L'intervention bienvenue vint d'un homme grand, aux longs cheveux blonds retenus en un catogan soigné. Il se démarquait du gros de l'équipage par son port de tête altier et par son regard, que des paupières légèrement tombantes rendaient hautain, à la limite du méprisant.

\- Qu'est c'que tu fiches là, Illforte ?

Le blond haussa les épaules

\- Shawlong commençait à s'impatienter, donc il m'a envoyé vous chercher.

Visiblement, l'idée de servir de vulgaire messager ne semblait pas plaire au jeune homme figé dans une fièreté glacée, les bras croisés, une aura de mécontentement vibrant autour de lui.

Les sourcils de son supérieur se froncèrent un peu plus.

\- Y peut pas se débrouiller tout seul celui-là ? ; Avisant son partenaire d'entraînement, il grogna ; Liones, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Entraîne Nakeem et découpe lui le gras du cul, ça lui fera ça de moins à trimballer.

\- Bien capitaine.

Sur ce, il tourna le dos au colosse roux et se dirigea vers l'écoutille menant au pont.

Heureux malgré tout de retrouver l'air libre, Grimmjow pressa le pas vers le gaillard avant, au bout duquel il pouvait deviner la haute silhouette de son second.

Il pressa le pas et se porta à sa hauteur.

\- Alors, quels étendards ?

Impassible, le grand homme se tourna pour saluer Grimmjow avant de répondre.

\- Flèche rouge sur fond noir...

\- Connaît pas.

\- Je sais qui c'est. Une petite frappe qui louvoie du côté des îles du sud, il n'est d'aucun intérêt.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fait déplacer pour ça.

Shawlong s'apprêtait à répondre mais fut devancé par Illforte qui se plaça légèrement en retrait, fusillant l'autre du regard.

\- C'est de deuxième qui nous a intrigué.

\- ...

\- Inconnu, une tête de mort stylisée noire, sur fond clair ; Repris Shawlong.

Grimmjow se tourna vers Illforte, l'interrogeant du regard, mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Personne n'a une idée de qui est c'con ?

Face à l'absence de réponse, il laissa échapper un feulement quasi animal, avant de gronder en direction d'un matelot se tenant tout près de son lieutenant :

\- P'tain d'incapables, file moi la longue-vue !

Le pauvre homme obéis docilement, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudre de son irascible capitaine.

Ce dernier, s'emparant sans douceur du précieux appareil, se mit à scruter le combat se déroulant à seulement quelques encablures de leur position.

Combat qui menaçait de tourner court tant il était inégal.

L'un de deux navires était sensiblement plus petit que l'autre, mais ils étaient d'armement similaire, et seul la différence écrasante de niveau des combattants faisait pencher lourdement la balance en faveur de l'un des équipages.

A travers la lentille, Grimmjow pouvait distinguer vaguement la mêlée, masse grise et brune de corps toujours en mouvement, tombant, s'opposant, formant une espèce d'amas indistinct de membres et de lames.

Blasé, il allait se détourner du massacre quand un combattant au style flamboyant, tranchant au sens propre comme au figuré dans cet amas grouillant, capta son attention.

Fasciné, il suivit des yeux cette flamme vive jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne enfin à distinguer son visage. Les yeux écarquillés, il laissa échapper un souffle :

\- Toi !?

.

* * *

.

« Foutus vermines de pirates de merde ! »

Ichigo se recula rapidement pour parer la lame qui fusait vers lui.

Son adversaire, un homme trapu au cheveu rare, se jeta sur lui avec la claire intention de l'éventrer. L'attaque grossière fut violemment stoppée par le jeune capitaine qui, d'un revers fulgurant, plongea le fer de son arme dans le corps de l'autre.

D'un coup de pied, il dégagea le sabre des entrailles de l'homme vaincu et le secoua pour le débarrasser du sang qui le souillait.

\- Il est temps d'en finir ; marmonna t-il pour lui même.

Alerté par un cri derrière lui, il oublia le pirate agonisant à ses pieds et se retourna.

\- Kurosaki !

Renji, une longue estafilade barrant son front, fit irruption aux côtés du roux.

\- Le capitaine s'est planqué à la proue avec quelques hommes. Je parie dix pièces que c'est moi qui le bute.

Ichigo renifla, dégainant lentement une deuxième lame plus courte.

\- Pari tenu, prépare toi à pleurer Abaraï.

\- Tch !

Après un court échange de regards, les deux pirates s'élancèrent vers l'avant en un duo implacable, laissant dans leur sillage un tapis de mort.

Renji et son redoutable sabre dentelé causaient d'effroyables dégâts, déchiquetant les chairs en blessures hideuses.

A ses cotés, exécutant une danse mortelle et impitoyable, Ichigo faisait virevolter ses deux lames dont le métal noir brillait d'un éclat sinistre, ne laissant aucune échappatoire aux adversaires trop lents ou assez fous pour demeurer devant lui.

Adversaires qui se faisaient de plus en plus rares, alors que le dense brouillard de fumée née des canons et des mousquets commençait à se dissiper en s'enroulant autour des haubans, laissant entrevoir l'ampleur du carnage et distillant dans l'air l'odeur piquante de la poudre.

Ichigo profita d'une accalmie pour sonder le pont du regard, et repéra presque aussitôt un homme de haute taille, à l'allure massive, portant un costume qui, bien que maculé de sang et de suie, semblait d'excellente facture. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'intérêt qu'il suscitait chez le jeune pirate, trop occupé à se débarrasser de deux hommes d'équipage qui le harcelait avec acharnement.

Ichigo se tourna vers Renji, qui, avec un rictus, lui confirma que lui aussi avait repéré leur proie.

Plissant les yeux en réponse, Ichigo voulut pivoter mais le talon de sa botte glissa sur le sang frais qui couvrait à présent le pont, le faisant trébucher.

Un trait de feu s'ouvrit sous son œil gauche alors qu'une balle frôlait son visage avec un sifflement aigu.

Le goût du sang dans la bouche, le jeune capitaine se retourna avec un grognement de douleur et de rage, mais ne put voir le tireur qui l'avait pris pour cible. Au contraire d'Ishida, qui fit feu en direction des haubans.

Un cri bref retentit, interrompu par le bruit d'un corps heurtant le sol non loin d'eux.

Le pirate rajusta ses lunettes avant de crier en direction de son supérieur.

\- Tu m'en dois une, Kurosaki !

\- Dans tes rêves !

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son subalterne, Ichigo se préparait à bondir vers sa proie quand, le cœur battant, il vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette familière mettre genou à terre.

\- Oh merde! Karin !

Impuissant, il vit l'homme face à elle lever le bras, dans le but évident de donner le coup de grâce.

\- Non!

Le jeune homme se précipita, en sachant pourtant qu'il arriverait trop tard.

Le désespoir l'étreignit.

\- KARIN !

Le sabre se stoppa, dangereusement près du cou de la jeune pirate.

Ichigo, le souffle court, se figea un bref instant.

Chad, dominant l'assaillant de toute se taille, tenait le bras meurtrier d'une poigne de fer.

Il l'assomma d'un coup violent sur la tempe avant de se diriger vers la jeune femme. Il croisa le regard de son capitaine alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

Ce dernier cria :

\- Met la à l'abri, et protège la !

Le géant acquiesça silencieusement, soutenant de ses grandes mains la blessée au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ils disparurent rapidement du champ de vision d'Ichigo qui balançait entre la colère et le soulagement.

Encore sonné, il faillit se faire surprendre par un nouvel assaillant qui jaillit derrière lui. Se ressaisissant, il l'élimina rapidement, sa force et sa vivacité décuplées par l'adrénaline.

\- J'en ai vraiment ras le cul, je vais buter ce rat d'cale et en finir.

Le sang battait à ses tempes tandis qu'il se ruait en direction du capitaine adverse.

Ce dernier s'était réfugié derrière une demi-douzaine de ses hommes qui se dressaient à présent comme un mur infranchissable devant lui.

Ichigo chercha brièvement Renji des yeux. Il le repéra vite, dos à dos avec Ishida, combattant une des dernière poche de résistance au pied du grand mât.

Il ne pourrait pas compter sur lui, visiblement.

Il focalisa de nouveau son attention sur les hommes lui barrant le chemin et, sans autre forme de cérémonie, engagea le combat.

Surpris, ses adversaires ne réagirent pas immédiatement.

Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que cet homme seul, et pas très épais de surcroît, les attaqueraient de front.

Cette erreur coûta la vie à l'homme se trouvant le plus près du jeune pirate. Il mourut, la gorge transpercée de part en part, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le corps touchait à peine terre qu'Ichigo bondit vers le pirate suivant, qui eu tout juste le temps de se secouer pour tenter de parer la lame mortelle.

Trop lent, il échoua à contrer le sabre, qui fusa dans une toute autre direction. Il sentit un froid et il s'écroula, tentant en vain de retenir ses entrailles se répandant sur le pont.

L'effet de surprise à présent passé, Ichigo se retrouvait à présent au centre des attentions. Les quatre combattants restant se jetèrent sur lui en hurlant.

Le pirate dégaina de nouveau sa seconde épée et para la première attaque avec facilité.

Il ne put toutefois pas riposter, un second homme arrivant par sa gauche, tentant de la déborder.

Alors que le sabre de ce dernier fusait vers lui, il pivota sur la droite, tendant son corps au maximum. Profitant de la force générée pas cette rotation et d'une amplitude supérieure, il abattit son second sabre en un arc de cercle fulgurant, tranchant proprement la tête de son premier adversaire.

Sans s'arrêter, le jeune homme se tourna vers les trois hommes qui, rendus plus prudents, restaient hors de sa portée. Ils se déployèrent autour de lui, cherchant à l'encercler, mais Ichigo, conscient de leur manœuvre, s'élança, espérant éviter de leur tourner le dos.

Trop tard.

Il s'en rendit compte quand, alerté par un bruit de course, il se retourna et évita de justesse un coup de taille qui aurait du l'éventrer. Le fil aiguisé de la lame lui entailla la chair juste sous ses côtes. Il fléchit mais parvint à repousser la lame.

Le capitaine adverse s'était à son tour lancé dans le combat. Voyant ses hommes tomber les uns après les autres, il semblait assez peu enthousiaste à l'idée de combattre seul ce démon roux.

Galvanisés par la présence de leur capitaine à leurs côtés, les pirates restants se jetèrent sur Ichigo, leur soif de vengeance violemment attisée.

Ce dernier, assaillit de tout les côtés, virevoltait, parant et ripostant avec une aisance confondante.

Un nouveau corps ne tarda pas à s'effondrer au sol.

Ichigo touchait toutefois aux limites de son endurance. Blessé, il ne put parer correctement un coup plus vicieux que les autres.

Il ploya un genou et une estafilade s'ouvrit sur sa cuisse.

La douleur l'aiguillonna et le fit se relever. Avec un grondement, il passa sous la garde d'un homme et lui trancha presque le bras. Sans le tuer, ceci l'handicapa suffisamment pour laisser à Ichigo une demi-seconde d'ouverture. Ouverture dans laquelle il s'empressa de se jeter, avant de remarquer le rictus crispé de l'homme en face de lui.

Il se jeta à terre. Un bruit de déchirement emplit ses oreilles la lame adverse n'avait rencontrée que son manteau.

Il se releva d'une douloureuse torsion du buste.

Il haletait et alors qu'il se redressait, un vertige le saisit. Sachant ce que cela annonçait, il essaya de juguler sa panique et recula d'un pas en trébuchant. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, une brume rouge envahit son champs de vision, pulsant au rythme effréné de son cœur. Il se sentit sombrer.

"Non!"

Ses halètements se firent alors plus rauques et profonds, faisant vibrer sa cage thoracique, et ressemblaient maintenant davantage à des grondements de fauve.

Face à lui, les trois hommes encore valides sentirent la peur les envahir. L'aura de puissance se dégageant de leur adversaire était presque palpable et son regard, jusque là combatif et déterminé, s'était paré progressivement d'une promesse mortelle. Presque de folie.

Son attitude aussi avait changée. D'une posture guerrière fluide et tonique, elle correspondait maintenant plus au maintien d'un animal sauvage. Sentiment confirmé quand les lèvres du pirate se retroussèrent pour dénuder ses dents en un rictus cruel.

L'un des pirate eu un mouvement de recul mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que se soit d'autre.

Vif comme un serpent, méprisant la douleur émanant de ses blessures, Ichigo s'était porté en avant et, d'un revers fulgurant, avait envoyé son sabre mordre la chair exposée de son adversaire.

Portant les mains à sa gorge, ce dernier tomba dans un gargouillis, la gorge ouverte jusqu'à l'os.

Les deux derniers tombèrent rapidement, impuissants face à la déferlante de puissance qui s'abattit sur eux.

Ne restait que les deux capitaines.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard.

Dans celui d'Ichigo, il ne se lisait que la soif de sang et la démence, sans une once de pitié.

Celui de son adversaire, lui, reflétait une peur profonde, primale, proche de la panique. Et une légère pointe de résignation.

Il était épuisé, blessé, seul son instinct de survie l'empêchait de tomber. L'issue fatale de ce combat semblait inévitable.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il baissa légèrement le bras, laissant son torse à découvert.

La réponse aurait du être immédiate.

C'est donc avec surprise qu'il vit l'homme face à lui se figer, puis se mettre à encenser la tête de droite à gauche.

Il recula d'un pas quand, dans un cri guttural, Ichigo lâcha ses armes pour se tenir le crâne, y enfonçant cruellement les ongles et labourant son cuir chevelu.

Avec un autre cri, plus humain, il tomba à genoux, respirant plus vite et plus fort, ses yeux fixant le sol sans le voir.

N'en croyant pas sa chance, il se ressaisit et, chancelant, s'approcha du jeune homme toujours prostré.

Il allait se mettre à portée, levant son arme, quand le fil aiguisé d'une lame froide se posa sur sa gorge.

\- N'y pense même pas connard.

Déglutissant difficilement, il recula devant le regard menaçant d'un grand pirate tatoué aux cheveux... rouge ?

\- T'as deux options, soit tu t'rends, soit j'te crève, pigé ?

Le capitaine, vaincu, acquiesça et lâcha son arme celle ci rebondit sur un pont qui ne lui appartenait maintenant plus.

Partout sur le navire, les pirates rescapés rendaient les armes.

Renji s'adressa à Ishida :

\- Surveille le ; devant le froncement de sourcils de son compagnon, qui n'appréciait guère de se faire donner des ordres, il précisa ; J'vais aller mettre un bon coup d'pied au cul d'Kurosaki.

Ishida acquiesça silencieusement et vint prendre la place du tatoué, menaçant l'homme vaincu de son mousquet alors qu'un matelot muni de fers s'empressait de l'entraver.

Renji s'accroupit devant Ichigo, qui avait cessé de bouger mais gardait les mains sur la tête et la respiration rapide. L'absence de tremblements laissait toutefois penser à Renji que la crise était sur le point de terminer.

Saisissant les épaules du roux, il se mit à le secouer, d'abord doucement, puis plus fort.

\- Oïïï ! Réveille toi , Kurosaki ! C'est pas le moment de lâcher la barre, alors arrête de faire le con et relève toi !

Devant l'absence de réaction, le pirate sentit son peu de patience s'évaporer.

Avisant la large blessure sur la cuisse de son ami, une idée fit rapidement son chemin dans son esprit (sisi!)

Inspirant profondément, il s'approcha de l'oreille du roux :

\- KUROSAKI !

En même temps qu'il criait le nom du jeune homme, il pressa violemment la jambe blessée.

Ce dernier sursauta brutalement, clignant des yeux comme sorti d'un songe. Ses mains retombèrent et il fixa son regard sur son lieutenant.

\- Renji ?

\- Ouais, t'attendais qui, abruti ?

Ichigo cligna encore une fois des yeux.

\- Dans mes rêves, elles ont plus de poitrine.

Renji éclata brièvement de rire avant de l'aider à se relever. Se redressant péniblement, Ichigo acheva de reprendre conscience de la réalité.

La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le calme régnant sur le navire. Les pirates ennemis avaient été rassemblés à la proue, sous la surveillance de ses propres hommes et attendaient, résignés, leur sort.

Ichigo ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais il pouvait deviner, en voyant les corps des pirates qui avaient fait rempart entre lui et leur capitaine, la violence de l'affrontement.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs, le fixait avec un air à la fois de crainte et d'incompréhension, alors que le jeune pirate s'approchait de lui.

Ichigo s'immobilisa à une longueur de bras de son adversaire, l'intensité de son regard le faisant tressaillir alors qu'il l'étudiait.

Croisant les bras, il finit par prendre la parole :

\- Ichigo Kurosaki, capitaine du _Croc de Lune_.

L'autre garda le silence un instant, le temps de comprendre que l'homme en face de lui attendait une réponse.

\- William Reyns, capitaine du _Sweet Revenge_ ; après une courte hésitation, il rectifia, amer ; Enfin, ex-capitaine.

Se reprenant, il plongea son regard dans celui, sévère, du roux.

\- Je dois dire que votre petit numéro m'a surpris ; il claqua de la langue ; Mais force m'est d'admettre que vous êtes un combattant comme on en croise peu ; il ricana ; Et j'ai eu le malheur de tomber sur vous...

Ichigo pencha la tête de côté, se doutant que l'autre n'avait pas terminé.

\- Je ne suis pas en position de négocier, mais je souhaiterais au moins vous demander une faveur ; Ichigo hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer ; J'ai perdu et je vais en payer les conséquences, mais, s'il vous plaît, épargnez la vie de mes hommes, c'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Ichigo inspira profondément, réprimant une grimace quand la plaie de son flanc se rappela à son bon souvenir. Il répondit froidement :

\- Nous verrons. Ishida, emmène le avec les autres. Renji, tu m'accompagnes, on va faire l'tour de c'te coque de noix et voir ce qu'on peut en tirer.

.

* * *

.

Grimmjow suivit le combat jusqu'à sa conclusion et c'est avec inquiétude que les matelots autour de lui virent un sourire dément fendre son visage dur.

Seuls Shawlong et Illforte restèrent de marbre, attendant les ordres.

Grimmjow quand à lui gardait le regard braqué sur ce qu'il voyait, le combat de l'inconnu lui ayant fouetté les sangs. Il sentait des fourmillements d'excitation lui parcourir les membres alors que l'envie de combattre montait en lui.

Il baissa la lunette quand le jeune homme eut disparu dans les entrailles du navire amariné.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Illforte, Shawlong, faites préparer les hommes, on les suis.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard entendu.

\- Grimmjow-sama, les ordres que nous avons reçu sont clairs, nous devons nous rendre au plus vite à Las Noches. Et sans faire de vagues.

La voix calme et posée du premier lieutenant tapa sur les nerfs du capitaine aux cheveux bleus.

Ce dernier s'avança, menaçant, face à l'homme osant remettre son autorité en doute. Bien que légèrement plus petit que lui, Grimmjow dégageait tant de puissance et d'autorité que Shawlong ne put qu'amorcer un mouvement de recul, déglutissant péniblement.

Prenant le soin de transpercer l'autre de son regard azur, il articula lentement, martelant chaque mot :

\- Sur ce navire, c'est moi qui commande, pas c'connard d'Aizen. Alors ses ordres, tu peux t'les mettre au cul, compris ?

Un silence de mort se fit autour d'eux. Les hommes assez proches pour avoir entendu les mots du capitaine se jetèrent des regards nerveux suite à cette preuve flagrante de rébellion.

Il était connu de tous que Grimmjow était indiscipliné, irrespectueux et impulsif, mais, même avec une mauvaise volonté flagrante, il avait toujours suivi les ordres émanant du Grand Capitaine Aizen.

La tension grimpa d'un cran.

Grimmjow s'en aperçut et il se détourna de Shawlong, qui avait fini par reprendre contenance.

Illforte s'éclaircit la gorge

\- Bien, et pour les autres ?

Grimmjow renifla de dédain

\- Ces merdes valent pas qu'on s'fatigue pour eux. D'toute façon, vu l'état d'leur navire, y vont pas aller bien loin.

\- Très bien

Illforte et Shawlong allaient se retourner pour secouer les hommes toujours pétrifiés et donner les ordres quand ils furent coupés par la voix de leur chef, soudain devenue aussi froide que la glace.

\- Et vous avisez surtout pas d'les perdre de vue, c'est clair ?

.

* * *

.

Courbé sur ses cartes, concentré sur la manipulation de ses compas, Ichigo se débattait avec les chiffres qui s'accumulaient et noircissaient la quasi-totalité d'une fine feuille de papier jauni.

La tempête, deux semaines plus tôt, les avaient déportés bien plus que prévu de leur route initiale et peu d'options se présentaient à présent pour espérer atteindre Karakura hors des voies contrôlés par la marine royale.

L'attaque qu'ils avaient subie de ce matin ne les avaient retardés que d'une demi-journée, les cales de leur assaillant ayant été rapidement vidées par l'équipage vaincu. Ichigo avait laissé la vie sauve à l'intégralité des marins rescapés et les avaient laissés sur le pont de leur navire qui, bien qu'en fort mauvais état, leur permettrait de regagner la côte la plus proche.

A présent, le _Croc de Lune_ n'était qu'à quelques jours seulement de la grande ville portuaire

Ichigo savait toutefois ses côtes abruptes, festonnées d'un dense réseau d'îles et d'îlots rocailleux. Les chenaux entre ces bouts de terre ne permettaient que rarement le passage aux bâtiments d'un tonnage supérieur à celui d'un bateau de pêche. Et encore moins nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient échappés au contrôle de la marine.

A vrai dire, il n'y en avait qu'un.

Un seul chenal, uniquement navigable à marée haute et à peine assez large pour laisser naviguer deux navires de front, et qu'Ichigo avait découvert de sinistre façon il y a de cela quelques années.

Les emplacements de ces courants étaient rarement divulgués et seule une poignée de capitaines en avaient connaissance. En plus de cela, le timing pour franchir la passe devait être parfaitement maîtrisé, la moindre erreur de calcul pouvant échouer le navire, au mieux, ou le couler sur les récifs pour le pire.

C'est pour cela que depuis plusieurs heures et depuis que les premiers îlots étaient apparus, le jeune capitaine calculait et recalculait leur trajectoire.

Il entendait vaguement au dessus de lui Renji donner ses ordres pour manœuvrer dans le capharnaüm que devait être devenu les abords du continent. Ishida et Chad n'étaient pas en reste, à ce qu'il pouvait entendre, et tout le monde devait être bien occupé.

Ichigo leva la tête quand trois coups discrets furent frappés à sa porte.

\- Entre.

L'huis pivota légèrement et une petite tête juvénile se glissa timidement dans l'interstice.

\- Cap'taine, j'vous dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Non, avance Shibata ! Donne moi juste un instant

Sourcils froncés, il s'empressa d'inscrire ses mesures sur un autre bout de papier déjà couvert d'annotations.

Hésitant, le garçon approcha de quelques pas alors qu'Ichigo rebouchait soigneusement son flacon d'encre. Tout en s'essuyant les doigts, il observa le gamin d'une douzaine d'années qui le fixait avec franchise, et dont les grands yeux bruns étaient balayés par de longues mèches châtains. Son regard se porta ensuite sur le petit volatile aux plumes blanches perché sur l'épaule frêle et qui frottait affectueusement son bec contre l'oreille du garçon.

\- Alors ?

\- Abaraï-san m'envoie vous dire que la passe sera en vue bientôt. Moins de cinq miles.

Le jeune homme répondit en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Très bien, dis lui que j'arrive.

Le gamin déguerpit rapidement, le laissant seul.

Ichigo soupira en se frottant le visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses calculs abandonnés et entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de sortir.

Il trouva Renji campé sur le gaillard avant et dont les yeux scrutaient la surface de l'eau à la recherche du moindre écueil.

\- Tu es au courant que nous avons une vigie ; demanda malicieusement le jeune homme.

Renji se détourna un instant pour lui lancer un sourire en coin, avant de reprendre sa contemplation, Ichigo se joignant à lui.

\- Mieux vaut être prudent, une paire d'yeux en plus ne peut pas faire de mal.

Un silence confortable s'installa, que Renji brisa rapidement.

\- Je persiste à croire que c'est encore trop tôt pour retourner là-bas.

Le roux eu un petit soupir.

\- Je connais ton avis Renji. Mais je me sent prêt à faire face au passé... enfin.

Se fut au tour de Renji de souffler.

\- Ce n'est peut être pas le cas de tout le monde ici.

\- Tu angoisses ?

\- Je ne suis pas le seul. Je t'ai rarement vu aussi tendu que ces derniers jours, sans parler de ta crise.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, j'en ai déjà fait par le passé, et elles n'ont jamais été liées de près ou de loin à Karakura.

\- Elles ont commencées après ce que tu as subi là-bas, alors arrête de jouer au con avec moi. Je ne suis pas dupe.

Las, Ichigo balaya les protestations de son ami d'un revers de main.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, Renji, pas alors que nous sommes aussi proches.

Le jeune homme enfonça les mains dans les larges poches de son long manteau, le visage fermé et les sourcils plus froncés que jamais.

\- Ichigo ; ça n'avait été qu'un souffle. Le tatoué savait qu'il ne pouvait gagner quand son ami se montrait aussi buté ; Fait comme tu veux, après tout, c'est toi le chef, mais rien de bon ne sortira de cette histoire, j'le sent.

\- … nous verrons

Là dessus, Ichigo se détourna, mal à l'aise, et alla donner ses instructions à Chad, qui tenait la barre d'une main experte.

Le grand métis, à son habitude, ne parla pas plus que nécessaire, mais sa présence apaisa Ichigo.

Ce dernier savait qu'il se mentait à lui même quand il affirmait être prêt à se confronter à sa vie passée, l'incertitude et l'angoisse le rongeait depuis qu'il avait prit sa décision.

Plus que cela, il sentait bien que ses amis, eux aussi, craignaient ce retour aux sources, et l'impression d'avoir fait un mauvais choix s'en trouvait renforcée d'autant plus.

Mais voilà, le besoin quasi-viscéral de tout remettre à plat le tançait depuis bien trop longtemps, il lui avait résisté quatre ans. Il avait finalement craqué.

Sentant son trouble, Chad vint presser brièvement l'épaule du jeune homme de sa large main.

Ichigo sourit. Chad le comprenait.

\- Nous serons en vue de la passe dans moins d'une heure, mon ami, soit vigilant, je vais faire augmenter un peu la voilure comme ça, nous profiterons du courant de la marée pour passer plus rapidement les récifs.

Chad hocha la tête en regardant son ami s'éloigner pour donner ses instructions, décelant sans mal la tension qui habitait son corps.

Chad recentra toute son attention sur la mer, silencieux.

.

* * *

.

\- Terre en vue ! Terre en vue sur tribord !

L'activité sur le pont s'interrompit un court instant, le temps pour les matelots de lever les yeux vers une côte qu'ils ne voyaient pas encore.

Dressé sur le gaillard avant, à la place qu'avait occupé Renji un peu plus tôt, Ichigo fixa son regard dans la direction indiquée, une émotion sans nom lui tordant les tripes.

C'est toute son âme tendue vers elle qu'il la vit enfin.

Karakura.

Les pierres blanches des constructions s'étendant sur les collines douces n'avaient pas changées, tout comme les côtes abruptes de la large crique dans laquelle était niché le port et la dense forêt de mâts et de voiles ballottant au gré des flots.

Rien n'avait changé.

A part eux.

A part lui.

.

 _A suivre_

* * *

.

 **Alors, est ce que j'ai loupé ma rentrée ?**

 **En tout cas, permettez moi de vous présenter ce fameux petit jeu évoqué plus haut.**

 **J'ai placé dans ce chapitre une référence concernant un film, une série, un dessin animé, un livre ou autre ( je vais pas donner trop d'indices). Bien évidement, la référence ne concerne pas l'univers de Bleach.**

 **Le but du jeu est donc simple, il suffit de trouver cette référence et de me la communiquer, par review ou mp. Le premier à trouver devra me communiquer à son tour une référence (réplique, scène à condition qu'elle ne soit pas trop longue, personnage en guest-star...) par MP, en me précisant bien sûr le film (ou autre) duquel elle est issue. J'aurai alors pour mission de recaser cette référence dans le prochain chapitre. Le prochain à trouver pourra à son tour m'en proposer une, ect, ect...**

 **Ce petit jeu vous tente t-il ?**

 **Pour ceux qui m'ont suivie sur « C'est moi qui te tuerai », j'enfonce des portes ouvertes, mais pour les autres je tiens à vous prévenir que mes rythmes de parution des prochains chapitres vont être certainement anarchiques. Les mois à venir vont être très chargés niveau boulot, donc ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre par semaine. Je m'en excuse par avance, bien que je ne puisse y faire grand chose, et je ne peux que compter sur votre patience et votre indulgence.**

 **Voilà voilà ! C'est à peu près tout pour cette fois !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre:)**  
 **Gros kiss à toutes ~**

 **Ps : j'aimerai trouver un/e bêta pour m'aider à corriger les fautes qui, malgré mes relectures incessantes, arrivent à se faufiler malgré tout. Si vous avez quelqu'un à me conseiller ou que vous êtes vous même bêta et que vous êtes intéressée, n'hésitez pas ;)**

 **Ndla : Emblème d'Ichigo = Symbole shinigami remplaçant**


	3. Karakura Part 2

_**Bonjour bonsoir tout le monde !**_

 _ **De retour du Canada où j'ai passé 6 mois fantastiques et intenses ! J'ai donc naturellement pris du retard sur ce second chapitre mais je suis regonflée à bloc !**_

 _ **Une bonne partie de ce chapitre était écrit avant mon départ mais je l'ai laissé en suspend et l'ai terminé dans l'avion qui m'a ramenée sur le vieux continent ce matin même ^^**_

 _ **C'est donc après avoir fait une bonne sieste de 10 heures (merci le décalage horaire!) et traqué une dernière fois les fautes (même si je sais qu'il en reste -_-') que je poste enfin ce chapitre (et je vais me coucher parce que le travail m'attends demain matin OwO)**_

 _ **Toutefois, je vous remercie de votre patience, aussi bien ceux ayant pris le temps de me laisser un message dans les reviews ou en mp, que les lecteurs de l'ombre qui, bien que discrets, démontrent de l'intérêt pour mon histoire (j'en reviens pas du nombre de personnes qui follow alors que si peu de chapitres sont sortis).**_

 _ **Merci aussi à ceux qui bien voulu participer à mon petit jeu.**_

 _ **Mais malheureusement, personne n'a trouvé la référence à Kaamelott qui était : « Je vais vous découper le gras du cul, ça vous fera ça de moins à trimballer ».**_

 _ **/!\ Message d'utilité publique : Si vous ne connaissez pas Kaamelott, foncez, c'est juste épique (ou plutôt anti-épique) à souhait /!\**_

 _ **Du coup, je pense que c'était un peu trop spécifique et je vais donc simplifier légèrement la chose. Je ne vais dorénavant me fixer que sur des références de films ou de séries assez connus.**_

 _ **Restez à l'affut ;)**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _L'universel désir guette comme une proie  
Le troupeau des vivants ; tous viennent tour à tour  
À sa flamme brûler leurs ailes, comme, autour  
D'une lampe, l'essaim des phalènes tournoie._

 _Heureux qui sans regret, sans espoir, sans amour,  
Tranquille et connaissant le fond de toute joie,  
Marche en paix dans la droite et véritable voie,  
Dédaigneux de la vie et des plaisirs d'un jour !_

 _Néant divin, je suis plein du dégoût des choses ;  
Las de l'illusion et des métempsycoses,  
J'implore ton sommeil sans rêve ; absorbe-moi,_

 _Lieu des trois mondes, source et fin des existences,  
Seul vrai, seul immobile au sein des apparences ;  
Tout est dans toi, tout sort de toi, tout rentre en toi !_

 **Nirvana,** Louis Ménard, extrait des _Rêveries d'un païen mystique_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Le _Croc de Lune_ se glissa le long des quais de pierre.

Shibata et quelques autres jeunes matelots sautèrent aussitôt à terres, agiles comme des singes tandis qu'ils glissaient le longs du flanc bombé, pour attraper les aussières lancées par les hommes placés le long du bastingage et pour les tourner rapidement autour des bittes d'amarrage présentes à intervalle régulier.

De l'autre côté du pont, les ancres secondaires étaient lâchées, traînant leurs lourdes chaînes d'acier pour aller se ficher profondément dans le fond sableux. La maîtresse ancre, quand à elle, resta sagement crochée sur son bossoir.

Surveillant distraitement la manœuvre, Ichigo retenait à grand peine les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger alors qu'il laissait son regard errer sur la douce colline s'élevant au dessus du port, parsemée de petites habitations rectangulaires dont l'enduit blanc accrochait la lumière de la fin d'après-midi.

Au dessus de sa tête, dans le gréement, les hommes ferlaient les voiles, accompagnés des oiseaux marins qui tournaient autour des mâts, leurs voix se mêlant à celles des hommes, aux grincements des cordages et aux claquements de toile.

Prêtant peu d'attention à ces mastodontes, de modestes bateaux de pêche se faufilaient entre les grands bâtiments à l'amarre dans les eaux plus profondes du port, pour venir se glisser directement le long de quais donnant sur les rues où de nombreux petits gallinacés aux plumage bleu-noir s'amassaient impatiemment en se disputant les restes de poissons.

Certains navires marchands étaient d'ailleurs si imposants qu'ils devaient s'ancrer plus loin dans la baie, le déchargement se faisant par le biais de barges propulsées à la force des rames et dirigées à l'aide de longues gaffes de bois.

Un peu en retrait, Ichigo avisa avec inquiétude deux navires de guerre, racés et puissants, aux couleurs de la marine royale. Il était trop loin pour définir à quel escadre ils appartenaient.

Il inspira profondément en jugulant son angoisse, laissant ses sens se gorger des lieux.

Les bruits, les odeurs, l'ambiance, tout cela faisait remonter les souvenirs, et voir de nouveau la ville qui l'avait vu naître et grandir faisait gonfler son cœur de joie, une joie qui semblait vouloir déborder et l'emporter, à l'image d'une houle puissante.

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire légèrement, offrant son visage au soleil.

Il capta le regard de Renji, qui lui rendit un sourire un peu incertain, crispé. Le grand pirate tatoué avait l'air tendu et parcourait tout ce qui l'entourait d'un regard nerveux. Il semblait presque aux abois, attitude contrastant avec son assurance habituelle.

Ce constat, comme pour contrebalancer son précédent état d'allégresse, provoqua en Ichigo une terrible sensation de tristesse qui fit peu à peu s'estomper son sourire et froncer davantage ses sourcils.

Certes, il était de retour chez lui, mais son présent statut de hors-la-loi lui interdisait de ne jamais plus en arpenter librement les rues. Son insouciance retombée, légèrement mélancolique, le jeune pirate se tourna de nouveau vers la ville et l'examina de nouveau.

La ville avait peu changée en quatre ans, et il laissa ses souvenirs l'emporter le long des rues tortueuses des vieux quartiers, des venelles étroites et des escaliers de guingois escaladant la colline pour déboucher enfin vers les belles et larges rues pavées des quartiers plus aisés au sommet de la ville, jusqu'au manoir du gouverneur, une imposante bâtisse de brique surplombant tout Karakura et la couvant de son ombre protectrice.

En regardant bien, il put toutefois remarquer que de nouvelles habitations festonnaient le haut de la ville, que certains chantiers navals avaient été rénovés et le port agrandi.

La ville se trouvait tout en marge du Royaume de Soul Society et avait toujours nourri une forte indépendance et une identité propre. Malheureusement, elle fut souvent laissée à elle même face aux velléités d'expansion des pays limitrophes, aux attaques de pirates et aux catastrophes naturelles, conséquence d'un fort éloignement des centres de pouvoir.

Tout ceci avait provoqué la montée d'un mécontentement qui avait fini par se muer en colère au fil des années.

Ainsi, quand moins d'un siècle auparavant, la Soul Society s'était retrouvée en guerre avec son voisin direct, les habitants avides de liberté avaient saisi leur chance.

La ville avait alors été le théâtre de violentes insurrections et ses habitants s'étaient soulevés quand l'armée en place avait tenté de remettre de l'ordre dans la situation. Une grande partie de la cité avait été endommagée lors des affrontements mais ses habitants avaient tenus bon, portant haut leur volonté de s'affranchir de tout souveraineté.

Le Roi, souhaitant éviter un bain de sang et ne pouvant mobiliser plus d'hommes pour tenter de sauvegarder une ville présentant peu d'intérêt dans la situation actuelle, avait capitulé.

Ainsi, Karakura avait obtenu gain de cause et était devenue une cité indépendante.

Par la suite, sa position stratégique avait longtemps attisé les convoitises, mais elle avait su se défendre malgré sa position de faiblesse, en combinant jeux d'alliances avec les pays voisins et intelligence dans la nouvelle conception de son port et son potentiel défensif.

Après plusieurs décennies, et après de nombreuses tentatives d'annexion, la cité était convenue à un accord avec la Soul Society qui, après avoir repoussé son agresseur, lorgnait de nouveau sur la cité. Karakura bénéficiait de la protection d'un royaume puissant militairement, en échange de quoi, les ressortissants de la Soul Society pouvaient commercer librement avec Karakura et avoir accès à ses canaux de navigation. La base de la marine royale avait également été maintenue en activité en restait sous l'autorité du Grand Amiral, Yamamoto Genryûsai, et formait de jeunes recrues aussi bien originaires de Karakura que de Soul Society.

La cité restait toutefois libre d'organiser son administration et son système judiciaire comme elle l'entendait et le Gouverneur n'avait aucun compte à rendre au Roi.

Aujourd'hui, et après plus de quarante ans de paix, Karakura avait tout d'une cité de commerce prospère.

Ichigo, en la contemplant, sentit une vague de fierté chauvine parcourir son être. Il aimait profondément cette ville.

Un cri l'avertit que la frégate était enfin à quai.

Sortant de sa rêverie, il dévala avec adresse l'échelle qui avait été installée.

Prenant contact avec la pierre du quai, Ichigo tangua un court instant, ré-apprivoisant la sensation d'un sol stable sous ses pieds.

Signe d'une organisation impeccable, un intendant naval l'attendait déjà, le regardant d'un air sévère par dessus son monocle, un registre à la main.

Nerveux, Ichigo l'observa scruter le _Croc de lune,_ qui bien sûr avait changer de nom, puis l'équipage qui avait endossé des habits ''civils'' pour l'occasion et qui se massait le long du bastingage. Tous n'étaient pas présents et seuls les hommes les plus présentables étaient restés sur le pont, un équipage trop important sur un navire supposé marchand risquant d'éveiller les soupçons. Les autres ne sortiraient qu'à la nuit tombée, en compagnie des femmes de l'équipage dans un soucis de discrétion évident.

Quand enfin le regard de l'intendant se porta sur lui, il se retint de triturer ses mèches rebelles qu'il avait pris le soin de teindre en noir quelques heures auparavant. Il savait que cette coloration lui donnait un air plus dur et le vieillissait suffisamment pour donner le change, toutefois, il n'arrivait pas à être pleinement à l'aise.

Terminant son inspection, le préposé se racla la gorge avant de s'adresser à lui, le visage exempt de toute expression.

\- Êtes vous le capitaine de ce bâtiment, monsieur ?

\- C'est exact. Je m'appelle John Caffé, comme le café sauf que ça s'écrit pas pareil Ichigo bafouilla en donnant son nom d'emprunt. Il s'en serait donné des baffes s'il n'avait craint d'éveiller davantage les soupçons

Mais l'homme en face de lui semblait trop absorbé par son registre pour relever la nervosité du jeune homme.

Il finit par relever le nez et désigna du doigt le bois éraflé de la coque.

\- De ce que je peux voir, monsieur, vous semblez avoir rencontré quelques déboires en route.

Ichigo fixa l'homme une fraction de seconde et, assuré qu'il ne se doutait pour l'instant de rien, il laissa ses traits se détendre légèrement.

\- Des pirates. Mais ils se sont frottés à plus forts qu'eux.

\- Vous semblez bien armés en effet, et vos hommes ont l'air forts, grâce à Dieu. Puis-je vous proposer, monsieur, de continuer notre conversation à l'office, vous y seriez plus à l'aise.

Bien qu'agacé par la diction soignée et passablement surannée de son interlocuteur, le jeune homme lui sourit légèrement.

\- Avec plaisir, terminons ça rapidement.

Ichigo se tourna vers Renji qui venait d'atterrir à ses côtés, et alors que l'autre s'éloignait, il murmura :

\- On se retrouve à ''La princesse écarlate'' dans deux heures, si je suis en retard, surtout te laisse pas embringuer par le vieux fou qui lui sert de patron. Pour le reste, tu sais quoi faire.

Renji lui adressa un léger signe de tête, preuve qu'il prenait la suite en main.

Avec un petit soupir, Ichigo se retourna et rattrapa l'intendant à grandes foulées.

.

* * *

.

Alors qu'Ichigo disparaissait derrière une pile de caisses et de ballots, Renji et Ishida organisèrent le débarquement.

Après avoir réparti les tours de garde, distribué la solde et vérifié que tous les marins soit vêtus correctement, ils donnèrent les derniers rappels quand au comportement à adopter dans la ville.

Une fois libérés, les hommes se dispersèrent rapidement dans les rues du quartier réservé aux marins, à la recherche d'alcool, de femmes et autres menus plaisirs.

Le soleil allait basculer sous l'horizon quand Karin posa le pied à terre.

Dans un soucis de discrétion, les femmes ainsi que la moitié de l'équipage devaient en général attendre la tombée du jour pour se rendre en ville.

Karin, que sa petite taille et sa carrure fine pouvait aisément faire passer pour un jeune matelot ou un mousse, avait pris le temps de se grimer avant de descendre dans les rues.

Espérant ne pas attirer les regards, elle avait masqué ses formes discrètes à l'aide d'une large chemise tenue par une lourde ceinture reposant sur ses hanches et un ample pantalon de toile. Un bonnet de marin sous lequel était rassemblés ses cheveux et un long manteau venaient compléter sa tenue.

La jeune femme traversa rapidement les alentours plutôt mal-famés, souriant inconsciemment en passant devant les successions d'échoppes colorées, de tavernes bruyantes et d'entrepôts fourmillants d'activité, et remonta les ruelles tortueuses menant vers les quartiers plus résidentiels.

Elle franchit l'imposante arche de pierre surmontée d'une lourde cloche de métal qui perçait le mur séparant le port de la ville à proprement parler.

Karin se fondit dans la foule, évitant habilement les passants peu délicats malgré sa jambe encore douloureuse, portée par la joie qu'elle sentait gonfler en elle.

Enfin ! Enfin, elle allait revoir Yuzu. Sa sœur, sa jumelle, la seconde partie de son âme.

Lors de leur brutale séparation, quatre années plus tôt, Karin n'avait pas pu lui parler pour expliquer son choix, ainsi que celui de son frère, et ce départ avait gardé un goût amer pour la jeune femme. Au fil des semaines, puis des années, elle avait sentit grandir la culpabilité d'avoir provoqué tant de souffrances au peu de famille qui lui restait.

Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait songé à renoncer et quitter son frère. Elle savait pourtant que si elle en faisait la demande, ce dernier n'aurait pas hésité à la laisser partir, peu enclin à la laisser risquer sa vie sur les mers avec lui et désireux qu'elle vive une vie normale.

Mais la jeune femme avait choisi sa voie et ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Soufflant, grimaçant quand sa jambe lui tira, elle arriva au sommet d'un long escalier de pierre qui débouchait sur une route pavée surplombant le port et une partie de la ville.

Le soleil déclinant offrait un spectacle éblouissant aux yeux de la jeune femme. Ses derniers rayons se réfractaient sur l'immensité de l'océan, brouillant l'horizon et habillant les murs d'une lumière flamboyante et irréelle.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle laissa ses pieds la porter tout en resserrant les pans de son manteau pour combattre la fraîcheur du soir.

Elle ne remarqua pas la personne qui marchait devant elle s'arrêter brusquement et c'est avec un petit cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées qu'elle la percuta.

Déstabilisée, la jeune femme tenta de se rétablir mais malheureusement, sa jambe blessée tressauta avant de céder sous elle, la précipitant au sol.

Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, anticipant sa rencontre avec la pierre, elle sentit une poigne ferme la saisir par le bras et la redresser d'une vigoureuse traction.

De retour sur ses pieds, encore un peu sonnée, elle entendit vaguement la voix de l'inconnu, indubitablement masculine, s'adresser à elle.

\- Ça va gamin ? Regarde où tu vas la prochaine fois.

La jeune femme se secoua et essaya de distinguer les traits de l'homme vêtu d'un ample manteau de toile. Les ombres qui gagnaient la rue ainsi qu'un capuchon tombant rendait difficile l'observation.

L'inconnu repoussa légèrement le tissu, sans toutefois le retirer complètement, révélant ainsi un visage sérieux teinté d'une pointe d'agacement.

Visage que Karin détailla en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète à l'idée que son travestissement soit découvert. Il était extrêmement mal vu qu'une femme endossât des habits d'homme.

L'homme en face d'elle semblait à peine plus âgé qu'elle et avait les traits doux, fins, mais indéniablement virils, une mâchoire affirmée et volontaire, un nez droit, un front large, tout cela réuni en un ensemble harmonieux.

Ne décelant aucun soupçon sur ses traits, elle le fixa dans les yeux. Elle déglutit devant leur intensité et la couleur presque irréelle des prunelles turquoises, dans lesquelles l'irritation était clairement lisible.

\- Hého ! Tu réponds ? J'ai pas que ça à faire.

La voix, grave, posée, sortit Karin de sa contemplation, la faisant sursauter.

Inconsciemment, elle enclencha le mécanisme de défense _made in Kurosaki._ A savoir, l'attaque.

Et sentit clairement la surprise de l'autre quand elle se dégagea vivement de sa poigne et cracha avec hargne :

\- Lâchez moi! Qu'est c'qui vous prend d'vous arrêter comme ça au milieu de la rue !? Et c'est moi qui doit regarder ou je vais ! Elle est pas mal celle là !

L'homme en face d'elle eu un léger mouvement de recul et Karin ne put déchiffrer son expression, elle sembla pourtant détecter dans son regard clair tout autant de curiosité que d'irritation.

Son éclat n'eus toutefois pas grand effet sur l'homme et son flegme désarçonna quelque peu la jeune femme.

\- En plus, c'est très malpoli de garder sa capuche quand on parle à quelqu'un.

La jeune femme avait prononcé ces derniers mots en marmonnant, boudeuse, gênée devant le silence de l'autre.

Après avoir laisser passer un instant de silence des plus inconfortable, il parla, soutenant le regard noir et plein de défi de Karin.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez la moindre leçon à me donner en terme de politesse, _milady._

La jeune femme se figea en sentant ses entrailles se nouer, abandonnant son attitude bravache pour jeter de petits regards nerveux autour d'elle. Heureusement, le dernier mot avait été prononcé à voix plus basse, restant hors de portée d'oreille des passants.

Confuse, elle releva la tête en direction de l'homme qui s'éloignait sans plus faire cas de sa présence.

\- Attendez !

L'homme se figea, sans se retourner pour autant, tandis que la jeune femme remontait à son niveau en cherchant ses mots.

\- Vous n'allez rien dire, hein ?

L'homme se tourna à demi.

\- Qu'est ce que j'aurai à dire selon vous ?

Karin fronça les sourcils. La colère commençait à la gagner et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais l'homme la coupa.

\- Je ne retirerai aucun intérêt à vous dénoncer, je n'en ferai donc rien soyez rassurée.

La colère de la jeune femme tomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée. Elle détourna le regard et se tordit les mains sous le regard maintenant légèrement amusé de son vis à vis.

\- Désolée, je m'emporte facilement et je suis... Enfin, vous avez compris l'idée elle inspira profondément en chassant le début d'embarras que cette situation commençait à installer Reprenons du début ! elle lui tendit la main Je m'appelle Karin, merci de m'avoir retenue.

L'homme fixa la main tendue une fraction de seconde avant de la serrer d'un poigne ferme que Karin apprécia.

\- Toshiro Hitsugaya, et de rien Le jeune homme jeta un regard dans la rue, puis le fixa sur la pirate Vous venez du port n'est ce pas ?

La pirate esquissa un petit sourire, soulagée.

\- Oui, nous avons débarqués cette après-midi et je m'apprêtais à rendre visite à ma sœur.

Elle le vit hocher la tête.

\- Je viens de débarquer moi-aussi. Mais je ne connais pas la ville et il faut que je me rendes au bureau diplomatique de Soul Society.

Karin masqua sa surprise en le dévisageant brièvement mais il semblait parfaitement sérieux. Elle haussa les épaules en prenant un air dégagé.

\- Si vous voulez je peux vous y conduire, cela ne me fera pas faire un gros détour.

Le jeune homme sembla considérer la proposition avant d'accepter et de lui emboîter le pas.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte un moment dans un silence complet. Hitsugaya regardait autour de lui afin de mémoriser le chemin et allongea la foulée sans s'en rendre compte. A ses côtés, Karin luttait pour rester à son niveau.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à suivre le rythme et c'est en serrant les dents qu'elle masqua sa claudication, sa fièreté lui interdisant de se plaindre.

Toutefois, sa raideur n'échappa pas à son compagnon, et ce malgré l'obscurité du soir naissant.

Il ralentit doucement avant de briser le silence.

\- Que vous est il arrivé ?

Karin se mordit la lèvre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, hésitant à donner trop d'informations à un parfait inconnu. Elle observa ledit inconnu à la dérobée mais ne vit aucune expression particulière sur son visage calme. Fixant son regard vers l'avant, elle haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce que je risque. De toute façon, je vais pas lui annoncer que je suis hors la loi. »

\- On a subi un abordage il y a quelques jours et j'ai pris un coup de sabre.

Hitsugaya se retourna pour la regarder, un peu surpris, avant de recomposer son masque d'impassibilité.

\- C'est rare de tomber sur des pirates si près d'ici, quel itinéraire avez vous suivi ?

La question, posée en toute innocence, éveilla la méfiance de la jeune femme. C'est en choisissant soigneusement ses mots qu'elle répondit.

\- Le capitaine nous a fait longer la côte. C'était plus risqué mais nous avons été déportés par une tempête et il aurait fallu plusieurs jours de plus pour rejoindre notre itinéraire initial.

\- Intéressant.

Ce sobre commentaire était loin de rassurer la jeune femme.

« Je d'viens parano »

\- Il faut prendre à droite.

\- Mhhh

Nouveau silence

\- Donc vous savez vous battre ?

La question posée à brûle-pourpoint la fit sursauter.

\- Euh, oui.

Elle avait répondu avec circonspection et se rendit compte de le jeune homme l'observait du coin de l'œil. Visiblement, elle avait piqué sa curiosité.

\- Et quel grade occupez vous ?

\- Simple matelot ! Vous avez encore beaucoup d'questions ? Est ce que j'vous en pose moi !?

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage si sérieux.

\- Vous venez d'en poser deux il essuya sans broncher le regard noir de la jeune femme et je suis curieux, je ne rencontre pas souvent des femmes matelot. Ça ne doit pas être facile tout les jours.

Karin haussa de nouveau les épaules

\- La vie à bord n'est facile pour personne. Et j'sais me défendre.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Le silence s'installa et perdura jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent sur une large rue pavée, à présent illuminée par les lampadaires à huile, que des hommes muni de longues torches et d'échelles étaient chargé d'allumer. Seules les rues les plus larges et fréquentées étaient équipées de ce système d'éclairage.

Ils se rabattirent sur le côté de la chaussée pour laisser la place aux fiacres et aux voitures à bras qui circulaient densément en ce début de soirée.

\- Le bureau est de l'autre côté de la rue, il va falloir traverser.

Ils s'élancèrent, esquivant voitures, flaques et crottins. La jambe fatiguée de Karin se rappela à son bon souvenir et c'est en trébuchant qu'elle monta sur le trottoir.

Elle fut secourue par une main obligeamment tendue, à laquelle elle s'accrocha avec reconnaissance.

Hitsugaya s'arrêta, lui permettant de s'appuyer à son bras et de récupérer. La douleur finit par s'estomper et Karin s'éloigna du jeune homme, les pommettes un peu roses, en murmurant un petit « Merci ».

Ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment de trois étages, fait de brique blanche et dont le porche bien éclairé arborait l'emblème de Soul Society. Les fenêtres de rez-de-chaussée étaient encore brillamment éclairées et il semblait fourmiller d'activité malgré l'heure un peu tardive.

Ils s'immobilisèrent face à la porte de bois sombre, fixant le heurtoir de fer noir. Un froissement sur le côté attira son attention.

Hitsugaya avait enfin retiré son capuchon, dégageant complètement sa tête.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée devant les mèches blanches comme la neige qui pointaient dans tout les sens et lui donnait un air à la fois plus sauvage et sérieux à la fois.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et vit son étonnement.

\- C'est naturel ?

\- Oui.

\- Intéressant.

Un micro-sourire courba les lèvres d'Hitsugaya, qui s'approcha de la porte.

\- D'habitude, on me dit plutôt « étrange ».

Il abattit le heurtoir et attendit, flegmatique. Toutefois, son regard ne quittait pas celui de Karin.

Des pas retentirent derrière la porte, redirigeant leur attention vers le panneau qui pivota sur une grande femme à la flamboyante chevelure rousse et dont l'imposante poitrine pourrait réduire Orihime au statut de planche à pain.

La rousse, en voyant Hitsugaya, se mit à crier un « Toshiro ! » strident, en enlaçant le jeune homme, manquant de l'étouffer dans son giron.

Il réussit à s'extirper assez rapidement de l'étreinte mortelle en grommelant, ébouriffé et visiblement très irrité de la familiarité dont faisait preuve la belle rousse.

\- C'est capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi. Matsumoto, tu as bu ?

Le ton était froid et autoritaire.

« Capitaine ? » Karin fixa le jeune homme toujours aux prises avec ce qui semblait être sa subordonnée, à laquelle il ordonna de se remettre au travail.

Boudant, la dénommée Matsumoto disparut dans le couloir après avoir lancé un clin d'œil à Karin, laissant Hitsugaya seul avec la pirate.

Ce dernier avait radicalement changé d'attitude dès l'ouverture de la porte.

Se tenant bien droit dans la lumière du porche, le regard sombre et le visage sérieux surmonté de cette masse de cheveux blancs, il irradiait de lui tant d'autorité, de maturité et de confiance en lui qu'il en était presque méconnaissable.

Cette prestance nouvelle fit frissonner Karin et quand les prunelles turquoises se fichèrent de nouveau dans les siennes, elle ne parvint pas à s'en détourner.

Hitsugaya se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à se trouver à une longueur de bras. Il lui tendit la main.

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir guidé, je vous suis redevable. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de problèmes pour rentrer.

Karin serra machinalement la main du jeune homme, le contact de la paume calleuse et des doigts fins mais forts autour des siens la fit frissonner.

\- Je vous en pris et ne vous en faites pas, je connais cette ville par cœur.

Hitsugaya rompit doucement le contact et repartit vers la porte.

Il se retourna une dernière fois et dit avec une indifférence feinte :

\- Au revoir Karin, faites attention à vous.

Karin ne réagit pas tout de suite mais alors que le jeune homme allait se détourner, elle répondit enfin.

\- Promis, au revoir Toshiro.

Et sans attendre de réponse, elle volta et s'éloigna le long de la rue, prenant la direction de la clinique ou travaillait sa sœur et son père.

Un regard turquoise la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fonde dans les ténèbres.

.

* * *

.

Quand à Ichigo, la nuit était déjà bien installée quand il déboucha dans la rue ou se trouvait la ''Princesse écarlate''.

L'établissement se trouvait en plein cœur du vieux quartier du port, un lieu mouvementé et passablement mal famé.

De là où il se trouvait, il pouvait entendre le tumulte de voix et de rires qui s'en échappait et, à mesure qu'il s'approchait, la mélodie entraînante d'un violon accompagnée des couplets décousus d'une vieille chanson de marins :

 _« Nous étions quinze sur le coffre à l'homme mort –_

 _Yo-ho-ho ! Et une bouteille de rhum !_

 _La boisson et le diable ont emporté les autres,_

 _Yo-ho-ho ! Et une bouteille de rhum ! »_

Il finit par s'arrêter devant un bâtiment à un étage arborant sur sa porte peinte en rouge un grand éventail blanc et vert, lui aussi peint.

Secouant la tête devant l'excentricité du patron, il poussa le battant et pénétra dans la vaste salle principale qui ne semblait pas avoir changée en quatre ans.

L'endroit était bas de plafond, un peu sombre, de grosses poutres soutenaient d'imposants chandeliers desquels gouttait de la cire fondue qui venait s'écraser sur le sol en terre battue recouvert de paille. Paille qui semblait avoir déjà épongé plus d'alcool qu'il ne lui était possible.

De lourdes tables rondes occupaient le centre de la pièce tandis que d'autres, plus petites, étaient repoussées contre les murs dans un gain de place nécessaire car l'établissement était bondé.

Le bar se trouvait au fond de la pièce et séparait la boisson des soûlards pour la plupart déjà en bien triste état. Tout à coté se trouvait une large cheminée où une mixture, probablement un ragoût de poisson, était en train de mijoter dans une large marmite de fonte.

Il régnait dans la pièce une chaleur presque étouffante et quand il s'avança, un cocktail peu ragoutant de relents de sel, de sueur et de musc, mêlées aux effluves d'alcool et de poisson frappa ses narines.

Pourtant habitué à ce genre de lieux, le jeune homme fronça légèrement le nez alors qu'il avisait Renji à une table proche proche du bar et qui avait levé la main en le voyant entrer.

Le pirate traversa la pièce encombrée, esquivant les ivrognes tenant à peine debout, en bousculant certains sans tenir compte de leurs remontrances aussi bancales que leurs démarches. Il finit par se laisser tomber lourdement sur une chaise libérée par son ami et attrapa avec reconnaissance la chope tendue par Chad. Orihime et Kukaku se trouvaient en face de lui et le petit Shibata somnolait contre le bras de Chad, nullement dérangé par l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui.

Il ne vit pas Ishida mais ne s'inquiéta pas, ce dernier avait pour habitude de rester à bord la première nuit passée à l'ancre afin de profiter de précieux moments de solitude qu'il appréciait et que la vie en mer lui interdisait.

Ichigo pris une longue gorgée du liquide tiède et amer en grimaçant, notant les mines tendues de ses amis. N'y tenant plus, Renji finit par demander :

\- Alors ? Pourquoi y t'ont gardés aussi longtemps ?

Ichigo pris le temps d'avaler une autre gorgée, s'assurant que le brouhaha ambiant masquerait leur discussion avant de répondre.

\- C'est la procédure dans les ports marchands comme Karakura. Nous ne faisons partit d'aucune compagnie marchande et nous ne sommes pas non plus inscrits comme évoluant sur un itinéraire régulier, donc notre arrivée n'était pas prévue dans leurs registres.

\- Ahhh, et donc ?

\- J'oublie des fois que t'y connaît rien à la marine marchande.

\- J't'emmerde ! J'suis un soldat moi, pas un putain d'épicier.

\- Heureusement que c'est pas toi le capitaine alors Ichigo ricana, c'était trop facile de faire sortir le grand pirate de ses gonds. Il repris plus sérieusement J'ai du répondre à tout un tas de questions d'usage. C'était long et chiant mais le _Croc de lune_ est maintenant enregistré sous le nom d' _Hispaniola,_ son équipage et sa cargaison déclarés tout à fait officiellement et n'ont pas éveillés les soupçons. Nous porterons nos noms d'emprunts habituels.

Il vit Renji se détendre sensiblement et finir sa propre boisson d'un trait. Puis, il posa la question qui fâche.

\- A qui on va revendre nos prises ? Not' cargaison est pas vraiment discrète.

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes là, le patron est un vieil ami de la famille et il est encore plus louche que nous.

Ichigo tourna la tête en direction du bar, repoussant sa boisson encore à moitié pleine.

Une jeune femme à l'air timide et réservé, dont les traits lui étaient vaguement familiers, servait au bar. Derrière elle, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux flamboyants frottait les verres en grommelant, le regard mauvais braqué en direction d'un colosse aux cheveux noirs nattés arborant une imposante moustache. Ce dernier était penché au dessus du feu et remuait le ragoût.

Ichigo reconnut Tessai, qui travaillait dans cet établissement depuis de nombreuses années, mais avant que les noms des deux jeunes gens ne lui reviennent, un mouvement attira son attention vers le coin du bar. Une porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'excentrique maître des lieux.

La quarantaine, grand, il marchait d'un manière nonchalante en tenant une canne de bois du bout des doigts. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés dépassaient d'un étrange chapeau rayé blanc et vert et il avait vêtu un ample manteau noir par dessus une chemise et un pantalon vert foncé.

Il arborait un petit air conspirateur, un sourire qui laissait entendre qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne le devrait était plaqué sur ses lèvres

Bien que le rebord de son chapeau cachât son regard, Ichigo savait qu'il les avaient vus.

Il prit néanmoins tout son temps, s'arrêtant au bar pour glisser quelques mots à Tessai, sortant un éventail blanc de sa manche, jouant avec un instant avant de se décider et de se diriger vers leur table.

\- Mah ! Mais qui voilà ? Je suis heureux de voir que vous vous portez bien les enfants.

D'un coup de canne dédaigneux, il fit rouler un poivrot d'une chaise voisine et s'en empara, ignorant royalement ses protestations, avant de venir s'installer entre Ichigo et Renji.

\- Urahara Ichigo avait prononcé son nom avec un mélange joie et de consternation Vous n'avez pas changé.

Frottant son menton mal rasé du bout de son éventail, l'homme le dévisagea en souriant.

\- Ha ha, pas autant que vous, mes petits, c'est sûr. J'adore ta nouvelle coiffure Ichigo. Mais vu les circonstances, je suppose que c'est de rigueur.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna un peu à cette déclaration lâchée avec tant d'insouciance.

\- N'ai pas l'air si sérieux, Ichigo. Tu es toujours trop sérieux Urahara se tourna vers Renji, qui eu un léger mouvement de recul Je connaît toutes ces jeunes personnes mais nous n'avons pas été présentés Il tendit la main au pirate qui la serra, ce dernier méfiant quand à la lueur inquisitrice qu'il voyait s'allumer dans le regard gris Kisuke Urahara, gérant de ce modeste établissement.

\- Renji Abarai, premier lieutenant d'Ichigo.

\- Abarai, hein ? Enchanté.

Renji lâcha sa main, sans manquer de noter les cals qu'il sentait sous ses doigts et qui ne firent que renforcer sa suspicion. Il n'était pas stupide, selon toute apparence, et il sentait que l'homme en face de lui était loin d'être un simple aubergiste doublé d'un contrebandier patenté.

Ce dernier lui coula un regard plein de malice, comme averti des doutes qui l'agitaient.

Puis il se redressa en repoussant sa chaise, l'éventail déployé et un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres

\- Bien ! Assez papoté, je me doute que vous n'êtes pas venus ici dans le seul but de boire la pire bière de Karakura.

Ichigo allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais Urahara ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

\- Quand vous aurez fini votre tournée, rejoignez moi derrière. Tessai vous laissera passer et j'aurai l'occasion de vous servir autre chose que cette pisse d'âne quand vous me raconterez votre petite escapade.

Et il quitta la table aussi abruptement qu'il s'y était invité.

Avec un regard qui disait « Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était cinglé » envers Renji, Ichigo termina rapidement sa boisson non sans grimacer.

Il n'avais jamais goûté à la pisse d'âne, mais si il devait en imaginer le goût, ça se rapprocherait effectivement de ce qu'il était en train de boire.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas pire que certaines gnôles qu'il avait eu l'occasion de goûter dans d'obscures ports pirates.

Faisant claquer le verre contre le bois usé de la table, il se leva et tous lui emboîtèrent le pas vers le fond de la salle.

.

 _A suivre_

* * *

 _._

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ou un mp si vous pensez avoir trouvé la petite référence ;)**_

 _ **Je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre qui sortira... quand il sortira car si tout se passe bien, je retourne à Québec pour 3 mois (mais j'essayerai d'être plus productive, promis!)**_

 _ **Gros kiss à tous(tes) !**_


	4. Karakura Part 3

**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde !**

 _ **Je sais, au début du chapitre précédent, j'avais promis d'être plus productive... raté. Voilà encore 6 mois qui seront passés à vitesse grand V. Et un ordinateur qui n'aura pas survécu au dernier vol de retour cet été, avec tout ce que ça implique, à savoir la perte non seulement des chapitres déjà partiellement écrits, mais également de toute ma documentation, sites et références (qui m'aident à coller à peu près aux particularités de l'époque, et ça concerne aussi bien les modèles de bateaux, que l'alimentation, les termes de marine et les détails comme les lunettes d'Ishida... sisi, j'ai bien vérifié si les lunettes avaient déjà été inventées avant de les lui coller sur le pif!), ainsi, et à mon grand désarroi, de ma ''banque à poèmes''.**_

 ** _On peut donc dire qu'entre mes voyages (à titre pro, je précise), mes problèmes perso et enfin cet incident technique, cette fiction aura eue des débuts laborieux._**

 ** _Je ne lâche pas le morceau pour autant et vous remercie du fond du cœur de votre patience et de votre compréhension._**

 ** _Ce troisième chapitre ne contient pas encore beaucoup d'action mais je souhaite vraiment installer une histoire, un univers, ainsi que le background des personnages. Je ne vais donc pas prendre de raccourcis et tomber trop vite dans le côté crapuleux de la force... ou plutôt de la fanfiction ^^_**

 _ **Le GrimmIchi sera donc peut être un peu long à venir, mais il viendra, rassurez vous ;)**_

 _ **Donc sans plus tarder, le chapitre trois :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

.

* * *

.

 _Oui, je reviens à toi, berceau de mon enfance,_

 _Embrasser pour jamais tes foyers protecteurs ;_

 _Loin de moi les cités et leur vaine opulence,_

 _Je suis né parmi les pasteurs !_

 _Enfant, j'aimais, comme eux, à suivre dans la plaine_

 _Les agneaux pas à pas, égarés jusqu'au soir ;_

 _A revenir, comme eux, baigner leur tendre laine_

 _Dans l'eau courante du lavoir ;_

 _J'aimais à me suspendre aux lianes légères,_

 _A gravir dans les airs de rameaux en rameaux,_

 _Pour ravir, le premier, sous l'aile de leurs mères_

 _Les tendres veufs des tourtereaux ;_

 _J'aimais les voix du soir dans les airs répandues,_

 _Le bruit lointain des chars gémissant sous leur poids,_

 _Et le sourd tintement des coches suspendues_

 _Au cou des chevreaux dans les bois ;_

 **Retour au pays natal** , Alphonse de Lamartine

.

* * *

.

Ichigo, ainsi que ses compagnons, furent soulagés de se couper du brouhaha régnant dans la taverne en entrant dans l'arrière salle.

La pièce était plus petite et ne contenait qu'une demi-douzaine de tables (propres!). Un petit comptoir de chêne massif occupait partiellement le fond de la pièce et plusieurs caisses fret, pour la plupart encore scellées, s'entassaient contre le mur de pierre. L'une d'elle était ouverte et avait laissé échapper quelques brins de paille au sol. A l'intérieur, soigneusement alignées au sein de ce petit nid, on pouvait apercevoir le vert brillant d'une dizaine de bouteilles à l'étiquette jaunie.

Pour l'heure, les lieux n'étaient occupés que par une seule personne, un vieux marin qui leva la tête à leur arrivée et les sonda d'un œil vif, ses prunelles sombres sautant rapidement d'un visage à l'autre. Il se replongea dans les circonvolutions ambrées de son verre de rhum avant de le vider cul sec et de quitter la pièce.

Urahara les attendaient avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres et leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

Ils de se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises habillées de cuir qui entouraient l'imposante table et Ichigo laissa échapper un lourd soupir de soulagement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait posé le pied à Karakura, il se sentait en sécurité.

Urahara déposa un petit verre devant chacun avant de déboucher une bouteille semblable à celles se trouvant dans les caisses de bois et de servir chacun, ainsi que lui même, d'une dose généreuse.

\- Le meilleur rhum de tout le continent, les enfants !

\- Merci

Ichigo attrapa machinalement son verre sans pourtant y tremper les lèvres. En face de lui, Shibata dormait maintenant dans les bras de Chad.

Il tourna la tête vers Urahara. Ce dernier le fixait et semblait l'analyser en tapotant le plateau de bois du bout de son éventail.

Soutenant son regard, Ichigo leva un sourcil en prenant une gorgée du liquide doré.

\- Excellent, en effet.

\- N'est ce pas ! l'homme avait l'air excessivement satisfait ; Si tu en veux une caisse, je peux t'en mettre de côté et à un prix défiant toute concurrence.

Le jeune pirate croisa le regard approbateur de Renji, qui avait déjà vidé son verre. Il acquiesça donc et reprit en se raclant la gorge

\- Bien, que vouliez vous savoir à propos de notre « petite escapade » ?

Urahara pris le temps de prendre un gorgée d'alcool avant de répondre

\- Beaucoup de chose pour tout dire, mais buvons avant, nous attendons quelqu'un...

\- Qui ça ?

Renji s'était raidi sur sa chaise et avait brusquement apostrophé leur hôte, une légère suspicion teintait ses traits. Chad et Orihime, qui connaissaient quelque peu le personnage, le fixèrent sans se départir de leur calme. Kukaku, quand à elle, alluma sa pipe d'un geste adroit, montrant l'incroyable habileté de son unique main.

Le sourire d'Urahara sembla s'agrandir alors qu'il resservait le grand pirate.

\- Soyez tranquille Abaraï, c'est une amie

\- Une amie ?

Curieux, Ichigo s'était penché en avant, son verre à présent complètement vide.

\- Quel coup foireux avez vous encore monté, vieux fou ?

\- Je n'ai rien monté du tout, mon cher, le ''coup'' s'est très bien se débrouillé tout seul.

Le jeune homme voulu répliquer alors que son vis à vis le resservait, mais un bruit provenant de derrière le bar lui fit dresser l'oreille. Un sourire naquit sur son visage car il savait ce qui se trouvait à cet endroit bien particulier. _En-dessous_ de cet endroit pour être plus précis.

Il tendit le cou et vit parfaitement une personne s'extraire souplement d'une ouverture ménagée dans le plancher. La trappe se referma et l'inconnu se redressa et se tourna vers eux.

Ichigo savait de qui il s'agissait avant même de voir son visage. Il aurait reconnue entre mille cette longue silhouette souple et féline. Ces mouvements à la fois gracieux mais empreints d'une dangerosité latente alors qu'elle pivotait vers eux.

Peau mate, visage fin et acéré, mais non dénué de charme, loin de là, le tout encadré de mèches d'un surprenant violet foncé. Il se dégageait d'elle un magnétisme particulier.

Il rencontra enfin les étranges yeux mordorés de cette femme étonnante. Des yeux de chats.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en se levant de sa chaise

\- Yoruichi !

Cette dernière traversa rapidement la pièce avant de le serrer contre elle en une brève accolade, laissant échapper un petit rire.

\- Ichigo, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir. Et vous tous aussi ; dit elle à la cantonade ; et en un seul morceau qui plus est, j'en déduis que nos enseignements, à Kisuke et moi même, n'auront pas été vains.

Les instants qui suivirent virent de nombreuses étreintes, Renji fut de nouveau présenté, et quand les effusions retombèrent, la voix grave et calme de Chad mit tout le monde d'accord.

\- Nous sommes heureux nous aussi de vous revoir, Yoruichi.

La jeune femme (qui n'était d'ailleurs plus si jeune que ça puisqu'elle devait avoir à peu près l'âge d'Urahara, mais le temps semblait avoir peu d'emprise sur elle) traîna une chaise supplémentaire aux côtés d'Urahara et s'y laissa tomber avec légèreté en croisant les jambes.

Ichigo constata que la longue queue de cheval ébouriffée qu'elle arborait jadis avait laissé place à une coupe plus courte qui lui donnait un air plus sérieux, plus mature. Ça lui allait bien.

Yoruichi étendit le bras pour le poser sur le dossier d'Urahara et ce dernier sourit quand la main fine lui effleura la nuque en une caresse légère.

Seul témoin de ce geste tendre, Orihime échangea un regard complice avec Yoruichi et fut secrètement réjouie pour ses deux amis. Ils se tournaient autour depuis longtemps et elle se demandait quand les autres allaient se rendre compte que les deux contrebandiers étaient plus que de simples associés.

Tandis que Yoruichi se servait un verre d'alcool de sa main libre, Urahara pointa Ichigo du bout de l'éventail.

\- Bien, nous avons la soirée et plus d'alcool qu'il n'en faut. Je t'écoute ! Alors dis moi où vous avez disparus pendant ces quatre années ?

Ichigo jaugea le plus vieux du regard. Dans les prunelles grises, un drôle d'éclat lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

\- Je me trompe ou vous êtes vexé ?

Urahara se tapota le menton, faisant mine d'être contrarié tandis qu'à ses côtés, Yoruichi éclatait franchement de rire. C'est cette dernière qui répondit à la question d'Ichigo.

\- Sans être vexé, Kisuke a mal pris le fait que tu disparaisses aussi facilement. Il est très fier de son réseau, alors je te laisse imaginer ! Un équipage de renégats qui s'évapore à bord d'un navire de guerre volé à la marine royale de Soul Society pour verser dans la piraterie ! On aurai du pouvoir vous suivre à la trace.

Sourcils froncés, le jeune capitaine vida son verre en grimaçant.

\- C'était l'idée, même si on a eu beaucoup de chance d'échapper des griffes de la marine.

\- De la chance ?

\- La sixième escadre nous avait pris en chasse et nous n'avions pas un équipage suffisant pour exploiter les pleines capacités d'un navire de guerre _._ Nous avons eu beau nous démener, à la mi-journée, ils avaient déjà commencé à rattraper leur retard et je pense qu'à la nuit tombée, nous aurions été sur le chemin du retour au fond des cales du navire amiral avec des fers aux pieds et nos yeux pour pleurer.

\- Pour résumer, c'était très mal engagé ; renchérit Orihime

Ichigo acquiesça

\- On ne pouvait pas les semer et se planquer discrètement, alors quand nous avons repéré une passe, nous nous sommes engagés dedans sans plus réfléchir. Elle était étroite, dangereuse, mais il y avait un fort courant pour nous permettre de reprendre un peu d'avance.

\- C'est vrai, mais oublie pas qu'on a failli finir le cul dans l'eau ; Renji se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, la faisant grincer ; Encore maintenant, j'arrive pas à déterminer si c'était de la folie ou bien du génie.

\- Ce qui est étonnant, c'est que souvent ces deux qualités vont ensemble. Mais l'un dans l'autre, on avaient pas le choix, c'était ça ou la potence, qu'est ce que tu aurais préféré Abaraï ?

\- C'est une question rhétorique ; Intervint Kukaku, à l'adresse du duo de contrebandiers ; C'est seulement que ce jour là, Renji a eu la frousse de sa vie.

Tous ricanèrent, à l'exception du concerné, ainsi que de Chad qui se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire. Le géant prit la défense du pirate tatoué.

\- A sa décharge, c'est lui qui est venu m'aider à boucher les voies d'eau que les écueils avaient ouvert sous la ligne de flottaison.

\- On avait de la flotte jusqu'aux genoux ; confirma Renji.

Voyant que la discussion s'éloignait de leur sujet principal, Yoruichi se chargea de recentrer le débat.

\- Vous avez parlé d'une passe ?

Ichigo acquiesça.

\- Il faut naviguer sud-ouest et longer la côte pendant deux quarts* ; il fit une pause et précisa ; Le _Croc de Lune_ à une vitesse de pointe de douze nœuds*, mais en temps normal, on est plutôt à sept nœuds, je te laisse faire les conversions.

\- Comment se fait il que personne ne l'emprunte, ou au moins en ai eu vent ?

\- C'est là que la chance joue. Elle n'est navigable qu'à marée haute, et encore, c'est risqué. Quand nous l'avions empruntée la marée était déjà en train de redescendre. Heureusement, notre navire avait un tirant d'eau assez faible et nous sommes passés de justesse. Je suppose que le temps que nos amis arrivent, la mer devait déjà être trop basse. Et le temps qu'ils fassent le détour, nous avions pris suffisamment d'avance pour les semer et disparaître loin à l'ouest.

\- C'était risqué. Et c'est par là que vous êtes passés ce matin, je suppose ?

\- Oui, mais on avait plus rien à perdre ; Ichigo se passa la main dans les cheveux, avant de conclure ; Dans un premier temps, nous avons fait plutôt profil bas et avons changé de navire pour quelque chose de plus discret qu'une frégate de première classe surarmée. Nous avons tout fait pour rester le plus loin possible des eaux territoriales de Soul Society, en évitant bien sûr de s'en prendre à ses partenaires commerciaux ou alliés politique et avons recruté un véritable équipage. Ensuite, nous avons rallié les îles pirates du Nord et nous y avons établie notre terrain de chasse. Nous y sommes restés presque trois ans puis nous avons commencés à redescendre vers le Sud... Et nous voilà.

Un petit blanc suivit la fin du récit. Le bruit du verre sur le bois le brisa quand Yoruichi reposa son verre et entreprit de resservir tout le monde. Elle saisit le sien et le leva au ciel.

\- A la chance alors !

Ils sourient et suivirent le mouvement.

\- A la chance ; murmura Ichigo.

Un bref silence s'installa, le temps pour tous de finir leur verre et de savourer la chaleur de l'alcool roulant sur leurs langues. Ichigo sourit.

\- La chance a vraiment bon goût. Je pense que je t'achèterai une ou deux caisses de ce rhum avant de repartir.

\- Tu peux en avoir même quatre ou cinq, j'en ai encore une pleine cargaison.

Le contrebandier rajusta son étrange chapeau et se mit à tapoter légèrement le plateau de bois du bout de l'éventail.

\- Bon, et si nous passions aux choses sérieuses. Je suppose que tu n'es pas descendu ici porté par la seule nostalgie.

Renji et Ichigo échangèrent un regard entendu. Le pirate tatoué eu un petit sourire, finalement il l'aimait bien cet Urahara.

\- Bien, parlons affaires alors.

Les heures qui suivirent furent consacrées à la négociation. Les pirates avaient emmenés avec eux différents échantillons des marchandises accumulées dans les cales du _Croc de Lune,_ butin hétéroclite composé de tissus, de fourrures, d'épices et de bois rares et précieux normalement invendable sur les marchés des ports marchands.

Ichigo et ses comparses commencèrent à sentir la fatigue et l'alcool peser sur leurs esprits et leurs corps. Ils accueillirent donc la poignée de main scellant leurs transactions avec un soulagement non dissimulé car Urahara, tout ami qu'il soit, restait dur en affaires et ils avaient du négocier âprement.

Ce dernier semblait au contraire être hermétique à toute lassitude et souriait de toutes ses dents.

Lâchant la main d'Ichigo, il déploya son éventail et l'agita devant lui et désigna l'étage de sa main de libre.

\- Si vous souhaitez dormir ici, Ururu vous a préparé des chambres. Orihime, Kukaku, vous pourrez dormir avec le jeune Shibata dans la plus grande. Messieurs, répartissez vous dans les deux restantes. Ce sont les dernières qu'il me restent, vous avez eu de la chance encore une fois.

Il fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna en direction de la salle principale. Quand il ouvrit la porte, le raffut semblait avoir encore gagné en intensité, aux conversations se mêlaient à présent chants et brames d'ivrognes.

La jeune Ururu arriva juste après. Elle s'approcha timidement et s'inclina devant Kukaku et Orihime, qui avait entre temps accueilli le petit garçon toujours endormi entre ses bras, et leur demanda de la suivre à l'étage. Les trois femmes disparurent rapidement, laissant leurs compagnons en compagnie d'une Yoruichi à présent confortablement juchée sur le comptoir de bois. Ichigo croisa son regard et lui sourit. La contrebandière lui fit un signe infime de la tête, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Le jeune homme obtempéra et alla s'adosser à ses côtés, les coudes posés négligemment sur le rebord. Chad et Renji lui jetèrent un coup d'œil mais ne relevèrent pas et débutèrent un débat concernant les qualités de navigation de tel ou tel navire.

\- Ce n'est plus la sixième escadre qui dirige la base de Karakura ; Yoruichi s'était penchée en avant et avait posé ses avant bras sur ses genoux. Sans chuchoter, elle parlait à voix suffisamment basse pour rester à portée des seules oreilles d'Ichigo ; Après votre fuite, une enquête à été mandatée pour déterminer le degré de responsabilité de chacun et le vieux Yama, pour contenter l'opinion publique, a du procéder au remplacement de l'escadre en place. Depuis un peu plus de trois ans, c'est la dixième qui est en charge de la ville.

Ichigo en resta abasourdi un court instant. Il n'avait pas imaginé que leurs action avait pu être la source de tant de bouleversements.

\- Kuchiki devait être vert de rage... ça a du sacrément taper dans son sens aigu de l'honneur. Qui est l'amiral en charge de la dixième ? Le dernier que j'ai en tête n'était clairement pas taillé pour le rôle, il n'était qu'un faire valoir en attendant de trouver mieux, alors l'imaginer être propulsé ici...

\- Il faut dire qu'il prenait la place d'un amiral prestigieux, la comparaison n'était pas vraiment en sa faveur. Passer après Isshin Kurosaki n'aurait été facile pour personne.

\- Ça me fait toujours un drôle d'effet quand on parle comme cela de mon père ; Ichigo fut étreint d'un fort sentiment de nostalgie teinté d'un peu de tristesse à l'évocation de son géniteur et des souvenirs que cela faisaient remonter. Le jeune homme se secoua en se forçant à revenir au sujet initial ; Et donc ? Toujours cet incapable ?

Yoruichi ne fut pas dupe sur la nature des pensées du jeune pirate mais elle eu la délicatesse de n'en rien laisser paraître.

\- Non, il n'a pas survécu à sa première année en poste. Il est mort pendant un exercice de tir, j'ai pas tout les détails mais je crois qu'ils testaient un nouveau modèle de canon...

\- Je suppose qu'ils n'en ont pas équipé les navires par la suite ?

\- Non, en effet.

Ils rirent doucement et Yoruichi poursuivit

\- Un nouvel amiral a été nommé en remplacement, un ancien de la troisième escadre qui avait déjà une belle carrière à son actif. Mais il est plus de première jeunesse et il était prévu qu'il n'occupe que temporairement le poste, le temps de former son successeur.

\- Je rêve ou on manque d'officiers ?

\- La marine a effectivement du mal à recruter ces dernières années, les familles de nobles et de notables rechignent de plus en plus à confier leurs enfants aux bons soins de l'armée. Mais j'ai entendu dire que celui qui arrive est fait d'un tout autre bois.

\- C'est à dire ?; La curiosité d'Ichigo était piquée au vif.

\- C'est, dit-on, un prodige. Il excelle aussi bien en tactique militaire qu'en navigation, et est de surcroît un combattant hors pair et un meneur né. Il est très érudit bien qu'issu d'un milieu plus que modeste, tout cela en prenant en compte le fait qu'il soit à peine plus jeune que toi.

Ichigo siffla

\- Impressionnant ! Je me demande bien comment ils se sont débrouillés pour débusquer un type pareil. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas encore en poste.

\- Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ?

Le jeune pirate ne répondit pas, devinant où voulait l'emmener sa comparse

\- Tu étais promis au même avenir il y a quelques années... tu étais doué, tu gravissais les échelons à toute vitesse et tu faisais partit d'une des escadre les plus prestigieuse. Il se disait même que tu allais reprendre le flambeau de ton père à la tête de la dixième escadre. Mais...

\- Mais ça ne se serait jamais passé. Certes j'étais prometteur, mais je n'aurais jamais été nommé amiral. J'ai reçu suffisamment de blâmes de la part de l'amiral Kuchiki pour savoir que mon caractère ne serait jamais adapté aux exigences du commandement. Ce qui s'est passé ensuite a donné la preuve à ceux qui en doutait encore.

\- Tu es fait pour commander, c'est indéniable, mais le moule dans lequel on s'est efforcé de te faire entrer était trop étriqué, et quand ils s'en sont rendus compte, ils ont tenté de te briser pour te forcer à t'y conformer. Sauf que, comme tu l'as dit, tu n'as pas un caractère adapté au commandement et tu t'es rebellé. Ça t'as coûté ta carrière, ton avenir, mais je te connais bien, c'était la seule façon de garder ton âme.

\- Je ne te savais pas philosophe, Yoruichi.

La contrebandière sourit et bondit du comptoir alors que Ururu faisait irruption dans la pièce pour les conduire dans leurs chambre à leur tour. Avant de sortir, Yoruichi lui glissa :

\- Il n'y a pas que ma coupe de cheveux qui ai changée pendant ces quatre années, Ichigo.

Elle disparut, laissant dernière elle un jeune homme pensif.

.

* * *

.

Il faisait nuit noire. Karin arrivait devant la clinique tenue par son père et sa sœur. La rue était pauvrement éclairée par un mince croissant de lune ainsi que par quelques lanternes disposées de loin en loin. Elle n'avait toutefois pas besoin d'y voir clair pour reconnaître la grande maison de bois clair qui l'avait vue grandir.

Les volets étaient clos et ne laissaient passer aucune lumière, laissant penser à Karin que tout le monde était déjà couché. Elle savait par expérience que travailler toute la journée à la clinique était épuisant, et cela n'avait pas du s'arranger après son départ.

Réprimant une vague de culpabilité, elle fit la tour de la maison et se campa sous une fenêtre bien précise du premier et unique étage de la maison. Une faible lumière s'insinuait entre les interstices du volet. Yuzu était donc encore éveillée.

Avec une large sourire d'anticipation, elle lança un galet sur le panneau de bois et attendit en battant du pied.

Un court instant plus tard, le volet s'écarta légèrement, laissant passer la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Jinta, c'est toi ?

S'écartant complètement, le volet dévoila la silhouette de Karin aux yeux de Yuzu, mais la lueur de sa chandelle était trop faible pour qu'elle puisse distinguer ses traits. De là ou elle se trouvait, Karin pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncer d'inquiétude.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes blessé ?

Karin sourit devant cette douce innocence qui caractérisait si parfaitement sa sœur.

\- Je vais bien, merci de demander petite sœur.

Il y eu un blanc durant lequel la jeune pirate vit parfaitement le visage de sa sœur passer par l'incompréhension, la surprise, puis la joie. Une joie mêlée de douleur qui plissa les traits de la jeune femme. Yuzu porta les mains à son cœur, et c'est avec un sanglot dans la voix qu'elle osa un timide :

\- Karin ?

Sans attendre, cette dernière escalada la façade avec l'aisance prouvant l'habitude et se jucha sur le rebord de la fenêtre en retirant son bonnet.

Avec un rire étranglé, les deux sœurs se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et se serrèrent longuement.

Bien que Karin soit d'un naturel peu démonstratif, elle se gorgea de l'étreinte, envahie par la douce odeur de plantes qui émanait de Yuzu et qui la ramenait des années en arrière.

Elles finirent par se séparer et Karin s'écarta, tenant toujours sa jumelle par les épaules. Elle profita de la lumière fournie par la chandelle pour détailler son visage.

Toujours le même visage doux, bien qu'ayant perdu les rondeurs de l'adolescence, serti de deux grands yeux de couleur chocolat. Les mêmes que ceux de son grand frère.

Ses cheveux châtain clair avaient considérablement poussés et étaient maintenant rassemblés en une longue natte battant ses épaules.

Karin sourit.

Yuzu était devenue une jeune femme magnifique.

\- T'es belle petite sœur ; la voix de Karin n'avait été qu'un murmure, elle serra les mains douces et fines entre les siennes ; Tu m'as beaucoup manquée.

\- Vous aussi, vous nous avez manqués tout les deux, à papa et moi ; Yuzu baissa les yeux ; Comment va Ichi-ni ?

Karin eu un pauvre sourire. Elle savait à quel point sa sœur était inquiète quand, enfant déjà, son grand frère au caractère impulsif et bagarreur disparaissait pendant plusieurs heures. La petite fille se rongeait les sangs jusqu'à son retour et sautait dans les bras de l'aîné à peine le seuil franchi, tout cela sous le regard exaspéré de sa jumelle.

Cela avait été bien pire quand Ichigo avait quitté la maison l'année de ses quinze ans pour s'engager dans la marine, suivant les traces de son père. La jeune fille avait pleuré une semaine entière, inconsolable. Karin avait également mal vécu ce départ mais n'en avait jamais rien montré, continuant d'aider son père à la clinique et priant silencieusement pour que rien n'arrive à son frère.

Elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état devait être leur petite sœur après leur départ à tout les deux, se retrouvant seule avec son père pour gérer la clinique.

Karin recula d'un pas et les sœurs s'installèrent côte à côte sur le lit de Yuzu.

\- Ichigo va bien, ça n'a pas toujours été rose, tu dois t'en douter, mais il est en un seul morceau.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de demander :

\- Maintenant, si tu me disais qui est ce Jinta que tu pensais voir sous ta fenêtre.

Le rose aux joues, la jeune femme sourit en triturant machinalement un petit anneau tout simple ornant son annulaire gauche. Karin ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Nannn, me dis pas que...

\- Si, nous sommes fiancés depuis cinq mois déjà, et nous allons nous marier avant la fin de l'été, si tout se passe bien.

Karin attrapa la main de sa sœur et examina l'anneau de plus près, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'ai toujours su que tu étais du genre à te marier.

\- Tu sais, c'est le genre de la majorité des jeunes femmes.

\- Les pauvres !

Interceptant le regard de reproche de Yuzu, Karin reprit :

\- Je rigole petite sœur, je suis très contente pour toi, tu mérites d'être heureuse. Et puis, je suis pas vraiment une fille normale après tout !

Yuzu se rembrunit un peu en comprenant ce à quoi sa sœur faisait allusion, à savoir, son choix de carrière. Mais son naturel enjoué repris le dessus et elles avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

\- Donc il n'y a vraiment personne qui t'intéresse. Tu n'as jamais croisé quelqu'un qui te fasse tourner la tête ?

Karin secoua la tête en rigolant doucement.

\- Je sais pas quelle vision tu as de... bah de la vie que je mène à présent..., mais la faune que je côtoie est loin d'être des plus attrayante.

Alors que Yuzu soupirait de déception, l'image d'un jeune homme aux étonnants cheveux blancs s'immisça brièvement dans l'esprit de Karin. Elle la chassa rapidement et repris la discussion à voix basse, redevenant pour une nuit l'enfant qui bravait le couvre-feu paternel et discutait avec sa jumelle jusqu'aux petites heures du matin.

.

* * *

.

La ''Princesse Écarlate'' avait retrouvée son calme avant l'arrivée du petit matin.

Ichigo s'étira de tout son long, froissant le drap rêche qu'il repoussa du pied. Il pris encore quelques secondes pour profiter du confort que représentait le matelas sur lequel il était allongé. Aussi mince et dur soit il, cela représentait un véritable luxe pour le jeune homme habitué à dormir dans un hamac sans cesse ballotté par les flots.

Il finit par ouvrir les yeux sur une petite pièce meublée sobrement qu'éclairait à peine une chandelle tremblotante sur le petit meuble de chevet à côté de lui.

Le lit occupait presque tout l'espace et contre le mur en face de lui, un mince meuble de bois soutenait un broc d'eau et une petite cuvette pour les ablutions. Une fenêtre s'ouvrait sur les toits et laissait deviner une grisaille annonçant l'aube.

Le jeune homme se tourna sur le flanc pour contempler la silhouette nue étendue à ses côtés. La lumière chaude de la chandelle faisait courir des reflets mordorés sur la peau olivâtre, jouant sur les courbes douces et sensuelles. De longues mèches corbeau s'étalaient sur l'oreiller blanc en un contraste saisissant.

Ichigo suivit des yeux les lignes volontaires d'un visage détendu par le sommeil, la courbe élégante des sourcils, les hautes pommettes sur lesquels d'abondants cils noirs jetaient leur ombre, le nez fin et légèrement retroussé, pour finir sur la bouche souple et pulpeuse laissant passer un souffle lent et régulier.

Inspirant profondément, il tendit la main vers la rondeur galbée d'un sein, le caressant doucement avant de délicatement en titiller le téton qui se raidit rapidement sous ses doigts.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra et ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement, laissant apparaître un regard vert d'eau qui se fixa immédiatement sur celui d'Ichigo. Un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, elle se redressa et se pressa contre lui.

En réponse, le jeune homme la fit s'allonger à demi sur lui en roulant sur le dos, ses mains parcourant la peau satinée du dos à découvert, allant des omoplates au bas des reins qui se cambraient un peu plus à chaque passage. Un soupir passa les lèvres au dessus de lui avant qu'il ne s'en empare.

Une fois sa bouche libérée, la jeune femme alla murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille d'Ichigo.

\- L'aube est bientôt là, je vais devoir rentrer ; Ichigo la serra un peu plus contre lui, ce qui lui fit échapper un petit rire ; Mais on a encore un peu de temps avant que les domestiques ne se réveillent, tu vas devoir faire vite.

D'un coup de rein, Ichigo la fit basculer et s'installa au dessus de la jeune femme offerte. Il alla mordiller la clavicule saillante, veillant à ne pas laisser de marques, avant de se diriger vers la poitrine appétissante qu'il tortura doucement de la langue et des dents, faisant se tortiller la jeune femme.

Il remontait vers sa bouche quand il perçut un regard vaguement mécontent.

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il se redressa sur les coudes.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Un peu surprise par la réponse, son amante s'empressa de le rassurer

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas, c'est parfait. Mais j'espérais qu'au moins, pour notre dernière étreinte, tu allais retirer ta chemise.

La dernière phrase fut prononcé sur un ton légèrement boudeur. Ichigo se pencha vers le visage de sa compagne, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

\- Ne prends pas ombrage d'un tel détail, comme tu l'as dit, il nous reste peu de temps et beaucoup trop de choses à faire.

Là dessus, il reprit ses caresses avec plus d'entrain encore, souhaitant faire oublier à sa compagne d'une nuit la présence de cet encombrant tissu.

Et il y réussit plutôt bien alors que les gémissements emplissaient la pièce

.

Un peu plus tard il contemplait la jeune femme qui se rhabillait, debout devant le lit.

Ichigo ne connaissait pas son nom, et elle ne connaissait pas le sien. Il savait juste qu'elle était la femme d'un marchand plutôt important qui possédait plusieurs navires et se trouvait actuellement sur les mers pour négocier de nouveaux contrats.

Délaissée depuis de nombreux mois, il arrivait à la jeune épouse de se grimer et de descendre dans les rues du port pour trouver chaleur et réconfort dans les bras d'un marin de passage. En se fondant dans son relatif anonymat, elle risquant ainsi moins de donner lieu aux commérages et aux ragots de la bonne société.

Ichigo la vit dissimuler ses cheveux sous un foulard coloré et réajuster sa longue robe, avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers lui.

\- Le moment est venu. J'ai passé un très bon moment avec vous, mon ami, je vous en remercie.

Elle se pencha gracieusement vers lui et lui donna un ultime et chaste baiser, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

Une fois la porte doucement repoussée contre le chambranle, Ichigo se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers le bol à ablutions. Il laissa l'eau froide couler le long de son cou et de ses épaules, frissonnant dans l'air frais de l'aube.

Il leva la tête et contempla la vue qu'il avait du port. Au loin, pas plus gros que des grains de riz, il pouvait voir les légers bateaux de pêche franchir l'ouverture de la baie avant de disparaître derrière ses bras protecteurs.

Il ne pouvait distinguer les quais, mais il savait qu'à cette heure, ils devaient déjà être fourmillant d'activité.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il revêtit ses habits de la veille. Ils sentaient la sueur et le goudron, mais ses affaires se trouvaient encore dans son coffre de marin à bord du _Croc de Lune_.

Le jeune homme sortit sur le palier plongé dans l'obscurité et, à tâtons, il parvint à trouver l'escalier et descendit sans bruit dans la pièce principale. Derrière le bar, Tessai était déjà en poste et touillait un pot dans lequel chauffait une bonne quantité de café qui embaumait l'air, couvrant les effluves de tabac, d'alcool et de poisson.

Ichigo n'était pas le seul lève tôt, plusieurs hommes, certainement des marins comme lui, étaient déjà installés et il les rejoignit en s'installant au comptoir tout en saluant Tessai d'un signe de tête. Après un court instant, ce dernier déposa une tasse de café accompagnée d'une assiette contenant un ragoût froid ainsi qu'une tranche de pain accompagnée de poisson séché. Repas simple et consistant qui revêtait des airs de festin à côté des biscuits de mer et de la viande salée qui constituait l'ordinaire du bord.

Fort des fonds nouveaux versés par Urahara à titre d'avance, le jeune capitaine allait pouvoir organiser le déchargement des caisses et ensuite s'inquiéter de l'avitaillement rapide du _Croc de Lune._ Il n'était pas pressé de partir, mais il voulait se tenir près à fuir à n'importe quel moment si cette escale risquée devait mal tourner.

Il avala rapidement son repas, une journée chargée l'attendait et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

.

* * *

.

\- Si je puis me permettre capitaine, ce que vous nous demandez de faire est extrêmement risqué et totalement contraire à nos ordres.

Shawlong se tenait très raide légèrement en retrait de son chef. Les deux hommes étaient juchés sur la dunette du _Sexta espada_ et regardaient la baie qui commençait à se dessiner dans le jour naissant.

De là où il se trouvait, Shawlong devinait le profil de Grimmjow. Ce dernier était étonnamment sérieux, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés. L'excitation du départ avait fini par laisser place à une froide détermination au fil des heures et ce changement d'attitude était des plus inquiétant.

Le pirate aux cheveux bleus n'avait fournis aucune explication à sa traque soudaine, bien que ses plus proches lieutenants se doutassent de la raison ayant poussé leur capitaine à bafouer si ouvertement les ordres et à ignorer ainsi leurs mises en garde. Aizen n'était pas un tendre et Grimmjow allait au devant de graves ennuis si il venait à avoir vent de cette escapade. Et il en aurai vent, jamais rien n'échappait au contrôle qu'Aizen exerçait sur ses troupes.

Grimmjow se retourna pour s'avancer au bord de la dunette et regarder les hommes s'échinant sur le pont. Après un court instant, il répondit finalement.

\- Arrêtez d'me répéter ça, je sais parfaitement c'que je fais et quelle seront les conséquences ; Grimmjow rejeta les épaules en arrière en inspirant profondément ; Aizen ne m'fait pas peur et j'en ai ras l'cul de l'avoir sur l'dos.

Le pirate tourna la tête vers son subordonné, un éclat sauvage brillait dans ses prunelle céruléennes tandis que la brise agitait ses courtes mèches azur.

\- Et fait augmenter la voilure, j'veux qu'on arrive à quai avant la fin de la matinée.

\- Grimmjow-sama...

\- Et putain, me force pas à t'faire couper la langue, Shawlong. T'es un des rare gars intelligent sur ce putain d'navire, gâche pas ça. Obéie juste.

\- Bien capitaine...

Grimmjow se remit à son poste d'observation, laissant un sourire carnassier envahir peu à peu son visage. Il murmura pour lui même :

\- Aujourd'hui, Aizen va allez s'faire foutre.

.

 _A suivre_

.

 _ **Fin de ce troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu malgré la longue attente.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie encore une fois du fond du cœur pour votre patience, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 _ **Je vous fais un gros kiss à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)**_


	5. Karakura Part 4

_**Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde**_

 _ **Un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud, qui sent bon la noix de coco !**_

 _ **Pas de prologue à rallonge ici aujourd'hui, mais juste une petite précision : ne cherchez pas de référence aujourd'hui car je n'en ai pas trouvé qui s'insère bien dans le récit, et comme je ne voulais pas retarder plus la sortie de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas cherché à réécrire complètement un passage uniquement pour ça. Mais si vous avez une réplique que vous souhaiteriez voir apparaître au prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me le dire par message privé !**_

 _ **Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse à votre lecture et je vous retrouve en bas :)**_

.

* * *

 _._

 _Un vent rude soufflait par les azurs cendrés,  
Quand du côté de l'aube, ouverte à l'avalanche,  
L'horizon s'ébranla dans une charge blanche  
Et dans un galop fou de nuages cabrés._

 _Le jour entier, jour clair, jour sans pluie et sans brume,  
Les crins sautants, les flancs dorés, la croupe en feu,  
Ils ruèrent leur course à travers l'éther bleu,  
Dans un envolement d'argent pâle et d'écume._

 _Et leur élan grandit encor lorsque le soir,  
Coupant l'espace entier de son grand geste noir,  
Les poussa vers la mer, où criaient les rafales,_

 _Et que l'ample soleil de juin, tombé de haut,  
Se débattit, sanglant, sous leur farouche assaut,  
Comme un rouge étalon dans un rut de cavales._

 _._

 **Sur la côte** , Emile Verhaeren

.

* * *

.

Ils y étaient !

Le _Sexta Espada_ se dirigeait vers l'ouverture du port de Karakura.

La grande cité marchande se dévoilait enfin alors que le soleil approchait de son zénith et qu'ils quittaient la haute mer pour les eaux plus calmes du littoral. L'océan s'éclaircissait, se parant de reflets turquoises et aigue-marine, et courait en avant du navire en lames coiffées d'écume qui finissaient par se briser en une gerbe d'embruns contre les pierres des fortifications entourant le port.

Campé sur la dunette, Grimmjow se tenait les bras croisés en observant l'impressionnant rempart fait de massifs blocs de roche grise. De là où il était, il pouvait apercevoir les stigmates des combats passés, témoins silencieux de l'histoire tumultueuse de la cité à présent pacifiée.

Les hommes, sur le pont en dessous de lui, jetaient quelques regards nerveux vers l'imposant édifice, ayant probablement le sentiment de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Loin d'être inquiet, le capitaine pirate pouvait au contraire sentir l'excitation et l'impatience monter à mesure que se rapprochait la promesse d'un combat qu'il attendait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours.

Bien qu'ayant par bien des aspects une vie rythmée par la violence et les combats, Grimmjow avait aussi tendance à s'ennuyer rapidement.

Brutal, impulsif, agressif et d'un caractère fort mais non dénué d'intelligence, il était un homme ayant un besoin constant d'action et de confrontation.

Ainsi, après de longs mois passés en mer en mission pour Aizen, expédition émaillée de quelques pillages et escarmouches trop rares à son goût, il était arrivé à bout de patience. Son peu de respect pour la hiérarchie et les ordres avait mis les voiles, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

C'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas hésité quand, quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été témoin de cet intéressant combat sur le pont d'un pirate vaincu. Le visage de ce jeune pirate roux lui était connu et cela l'avait ramené bien des années en arrière, à une époque où il n'était pas encore sous les ordres d'Aizen. Le rouquin n'était alors qu'un adolescent mais Grimmjow avait pu mesurer tout le potentiel résidant en lui. Le gamin lui avait laissé un cuisant souvenir, aujourd'hui sous la forme d'une large cicatrice barrant son torse en diagonale.

Grimmjow avait mesuré la chance qu'il avait eu de retomber sur lui. Et après l'avoir vu combattre, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant d'envoyer voler son reste de loyauté.

La traque était à présent presque terminée et la chose que regrettait Grimmjow soit qu'elle s'achevât dans un port ''civilisé''. Son rayon d'action sera limité alors même que les risques qu'ils soit démasqués seront, eux, accrus.

Le pirate haussa les épaules, écartant ces préoccupations de son esprit pour l'instant et repris son observation des fortifications, en recherchant les failles en cas d'assaut futur (bien qu'ayant peu de chance d'arriver, mais il aimait imaginer ce genre de possibilités).

Toutefois, sa réflexion fut bien vite brisée et il fronça les sourcils.

En effet, une goélette légère portant les couleurs de la marine royale avait surgi et avait rapidement comblé le demi-mile les séparant de l'ouverture de la baie de Karakura. Elle se glissa le long de leur flanc par tribord et la voix du capitaine, amplifiée au moyen d'un porte voix, les intimèrent de mettre en panne.

\- Ici le capitaine Takezoe, officier de la dixième escadre chargé de la sécurité du port de Karakura. Déclinez votre identité, ainsi que votre armement et vos intentions.

Grimmjow suivit la manœuvre d'un œil mauvais, contrarié par ce nouveau contre-temps alors qu'il touchait au but. Le visage crispé en un masque peu amène, il s'approcha du bastingage et jaugea d'un regard froid le petit bâtiment. Derrière lui, les ordres étaient donnés pour immobiliser le navire.

La goélette - portant le nom ridicule de _HMS Adventure -_ paraissait presque frêle en comparaison de l'imposante corvette qui la dominait de plusieurs pieds. Ceci n'empêchait toutefois pas cet insignifiant petit capitaine de le toiser avec un regard plein d'arrogance.

Son ton pompeux et son attitude dédaigneuse faisaient gronder Grimmjow qui luttait pour conserver son fin vernis de courtoisie en forçant ses traits à rester aussi neutres que possible.

Intérieurement, il pouvait sentir la colère monter peu à peu mais il parvint à la contenir, formant mentalement comme une boule chaude qu'il logea sous son plexus solaire. Il songea brièvement qu'il suffirait d'une seule bordée* pour détruire complètement le petit bâtiment et les arrogants soldats qui s'y trouvaient.

Il se mit à sourire alors qu'il imaginait, flottant autour du _Sexta Espada_ , des morceaux de bois fumants, des lambeaux de voile déchiquetés, les corps des marins autour desquels s'épanouissaient de grandes fleurs rouges, qui finissaient par se diluer et assombrissait l'eau...

\- Veuillez décliner votre identité, ou passez votre chemin !

Grimmjow revint à la réalité, s'arrachant à cette délicieuse vision.

\- Grimmjow Jaggerjack, capitaine du vaisseau d'escorte _Sexta Espada,_ batterie d'seize pièces de neuf** et dix caronades d'douze. On viens faire relâche et chercher un contrat s'il y en a ; Grimmjow marqua une pause et toisa froidement son vis à vis qui étrécit les yeux en réponse ; C'est tout ?

\- Pas tout à fait, _monsieur_.

 _Monsieur ?_ Monsieur ! Ce pitoyable officier de seconde zone venait-il de contester délibérément son statut de Capitaine ? Grimmjow sentit son sang bouillonner devant cette provocation et sentait qu'il était en train de perdre le peu de patience qu'il possédait encore.

Shawlong et Ilforte, qui suivaient d'un œil inquiet la rencontre, pouvaient le voir à ses phalanges crispées sur le bois du bastingage, aux plis autour de sa bouche, ainsi qu'à son regard qui devenait plus sombre à mesure que montait la colère.

Les deux hommes savaient qu'ils allaient devoir agir rapidement avant que leur capitaine n'épuise son restant de self-control et qu'il ne déclenche une inutile et dangereuse escarmouche avec les forces de Soul Society.

La bienséance en cours dans tout port civilisé leur interdisait toutefois de s'interposer dans une discussion entre capitaines, à moins d'y être directement invités. Ils vinrent pourtant se placer de part et d'autre de Grimmjow. Et Shawlong, avec l'accord silencieux de ce dernier, vint prendre le relais dans la discussion, usant de sa précieuse, mais néanmoins sournoise, diplomatie. De son côté, Ilforte entreprit de calmer discrètement la colère qu'il voyait danser d'une flamme dangereuse dans les yeux de son capitaine.

La présence du pirate blond avait toujours eu cet effet là sur son impulsif capitaine, et cela même quand ils n'étaient encore que des gosses errants dans les rues sordides d'une obscure ville pirate.

Grimmjow étant déjà, à l'époque, sujet au sautes d'humeur ainsi qu'aux excès de colère.

Ce dernier finit toutefois par se calmer peu à peu, tandis que derrière lui, Shawlong obtenait de leur interlocuteur le droit de pénétrer dans le port après plusieurs longues minutes de palabres.

Le soulagement fut palpable sur le pont quand enfin la goélette se dégagea, précédant le _Sexta espada_ de quelques encablures, avant de disparaître derrière l'épaisse muraille d'où elle avait jailli.

Grimmjow, qui avait retrouvé sa place sur la dunette, vit s'ouvrir devant lui la vaste calanque qui abritait l'un des plus fameux port marchands du continent. Ils croisèrent une expédition composée de trois lourds galions chargés de marchandises. Les imposants navires à quatre mâts, toutes voiles dehors, étaient flanqués de deux brigantins lourdement armés, faisant presque figure de myrmidons aux côtés de ces mastodontes. Ces navires, légers et maniables, seront chargés de repousser pirates et brigands pullulant le long des grandes voie commerciales.

Entre temps, le _HMS Adventure_ avait rejoint le repli créé par l'arrondi naturel de la falaise et prolongé par la muraille plongeant dans l'océan. Plusieurs petits vaisseaux du même gabarit étaient déjà à l'ancre, doucement ballottés par la houle légère. La corvette _,_ dont les voiles avaient été ferlées au profit des rames afin de manœuvrer plus aisément, repris sa place parmi ses congénères. Ils portaient tous les couleurs de la marine royale : un grand pavillon blanc portant l'emblème de Soul Society, et un autre, plus petit, affichant l'insigne spécifique à l'escadre d'appartenance des navires. Ceux ci portaient l'image d'une jonquille stylisée. Grimmjow ignorait de quelle escadre il s'agissait mais de toute évidence, elle était dévolue à la protection de la cité-état et de ses eaux territoriales.

Ils dirigèrent le _Sexta Espada_ vers l'extrémité du port, où des quais étaient spécialement prévus pour les navires non marchands afin qu'ils n'engorgent pas plus les quais bondés encadrant les flûtes, galions et autres caravelles. Ils s'amarrèrent au quai de pierre avec efficacité, se glissant le long des autres navires d'escorte ou de transport de passagers. Les quais ici étaient quasiment déserts en dehors des quelques marins laissés de garde, plus occupés à boire ou à jouer aux dés qu'à faire grand cas de leur présence.

Grimmjow, Shawlong et Ilforte, une fois la manœuvre achevée, s'avancèrent à l'extrémité de la dunette, surplombant le pont où l'animation décroissait lentement. Les hommes se massèrent devant leur capitaine afin de recevoir les ordres. Liones et Nakeem les rejoignirent et Grimmjow prit la parole pour un discourt succin :

\- J'vais pas vous mentir les gars, c'est un mouillage risqué, on est entourés par toute une escadre de marine dans une ville sous la protection de Soul Society ... Même si on est pas connus dans le coin, j'veux pas de vagues, compris ? Nous restons le temps d'approvisionner le navire et de retrouver une... connaissance ; Grimmjow marqua un temps d'arrêt ; Nous ne resterons pas plus de deux jours. Vous pouvez descendre à terre boire, manger et visiter les putains si ça vous chante, mais pas de bagarres, pas de vols, rien ! Et j'vous veux tous présents sur le pont avant la tombée de la nuit. Si on doit partir en vitesse, on vous attendra pas. Ceux qui suivront pas les règles, qui s'feront attraper, on viendra pas vous chercher. Et si par hasard vous vous en tirez, vous aurez à en répondre devant moi.

Un lourd silence s'en suivit. Les rudes loups de mer connaissaient suffisamment leur capitaine pour saisir la réalité de cette menace.

\- Bien, si c'est compris, Liones va désigner les gars qui resteront de quart cet après midi. J'veux qu'à tout instant, on soit prêt à lever l'ancre.

Là dessus, Grimmjow se détourna et descendit sur le pont. Il s'approcha du bastingage, en caressa distraitement la lice marquée, piquée de petites échardes, avant de dérouler l'échelle de corde. Il ne voulait pas attendre que la rampe soit installée et il descendit le long du flanc du Sexta Espada avec la rapidité et la souplesse que donnait l'habitude, suivi de près par Ilforte.

Il atterrit sur le bois du quai avec légèreté et partit d'un pas vif en direction de la ville, les pans de son long manteau battant ses jambes et la couleur vive de ses cheveux accrochant le soleil du midi.

La panthère se mettait en chasse.

.

* bordée = décharge complète de toute l'artillerie d'un même côté.

** Piece de neuf, de douze = Donne la classe d'un canon en fonction du poids des boulets (3-6-9-12-15... livres), caronade = piece d'artillerie de courte portée pouvant être placée sur les gaillards (si ça vous intéresse, la page wikipédia... oui, j'ai bien dit wikipédia !, est assez détaillée sur le sujet)

.

* * *

.

Ichigo plissa les yeux. Le soleil au zénith dardait ardemment ses rayons sur la façade de l'entrepôt qu'il venait de quitter et où il venait de négocier un stock de corde et de toile de voile.

Il se frotta les yeux et ignora les protestations provenant de son estomac. Il avait encore pas mal de choses à faire et il était seul, Renji étant parti relever Ishida sur le _Croc de Lune_ et ses autres lieutenants étant tous occupés avec la gestion des stocks de leur propres spécialités. Chad avait du se rendre aux scieries, Kukaku et son frère chez un armurier, Orihime probablement fourrée au fond des rayons d'un herboriste ou chez un quelconque rebouteux. Quand à sa sœur, elle avait disparue peu après leur arrivée et bien qu'il se doutât de sa destination, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet à son sujet.

Le jeune homme chassa son anxiété en secouant légèrement la tête et se mit en route vers sa prochaine destination. Toutefois, il devait passer de nouveau par _La princesse écarlate_ afin de récupérer des fonds. Il faisait en sorte de payer les fournisseurs en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes, se garantissant un approvisionnement rapide et discret. Mais il ne pouvait décemment se promener dans les rues avec une bourse trop remplie risquant d'attirer de trop contrariantes attentions.

Il allait déboucher dans la rue animée sur laquelle donnait l'auberge quand un étrange pressentiment le fit se figer à l'angle de l'étroite venelle où il se trouvait.

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine.

Il se mit à scruter la rue et vit, fendant la foule en remontant du port, un petit détachement de soldats de la marine en patrouille.

Au nombre de quatre, ils progressaient avec régularité, survolant l'environnement du regard mais sans rien louper de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Leurs visages reflétaient le calme et l'attention de personnes effectuant une tâche devenue répétitive.

En plissant les yeux, légèrement penché en avant, Ichigo parvint à distinguer la jonquille stylisée, symbole de la dixième escadre, brodée sur les revers des vestes d'uniforme.

Soudain, l'un soldat – un jeune homme un peu gringalet aux longs cheveux bruns ternes et fillasses – tourna vivement les yeux dans sa direction.

Ichigo étouffa un juron et amorça un mouvement de recul quand leurs regards se croisèrent.

Il ne connaissait pas ce soldat, ce dernier étant trop jeune pour avoir été l'un de ses camarades quand il était encore en poste. Il y avait peu de risque que celui-ci le reconnaisse, surtout d'aussi loin.

Toutefois, Ichigo sentit l'inquiétude monter car, plutôt que de le survoler vaguement du regard et de retourner à sa ronde, le soldat ralentit et maintint un contact visuel de plus en plus appuyé, tentant visiblement de scruter ses traits.

Contact que le pirate s'empressa de rompre avant de reculer dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Il savait qu'en agissant ainsi, il se montrerait des plus suspect, mais il ne pouvait risquer un examen trop appuyé de la part des représentants de l'autorité.

Il descendit rapidement la venelle, heureusement peu peuplée, entendant dans son dos les soldats s'interpellant entre eux :

\- Hé ! Qu'est c'que tu fais Hana ? Tu vas où ?

\- Je sais pas trop, y avait un type louche là bas, je vais voir !

\- Attends, on doit pas se séparer...

La suite du dialogue se perdit aux oreilles d'Ichigo, qui bifurqua à l'angle du bâtiment, montant une petite volée de marche et se rencogna dans une porte cochère, le capuchon rabattu sur la tête.

Il ne s'était guère éloigné, ainsi, il put entendre les voix des gardes qui devaient maintenant se tenir à la place qui était la sienne quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Y a personne Hana, ton gars s'est fait la malle. Hana ? Hana ! Reviens, on t'as déjà dis de pas partir tout seul, ces rues sont de vrais coupe-gorges !

De là où il était, Ichigo pouvait entendre les pas des gardes qui résonnaient entre les murs de pierre.

\- Si ce gars était bel et bien là, il a foutu le camp, on le rattrapera pas, laisse tomber on a une ronde à terminer.

\- Et puis, les types louches c'est pas ce qui manque dans le coin, si on devait leur courir après à chaque fois...

Les pas s'éloignèrent, Ichigo lâcha un petit souffle de soulagement. Une dernière invective lui vint de loin, étouffée par la distance et les murs des bâtiments alentours.

\- Allez Hanatarou, ramène toi, on a pas que ça à faire !

Après un court instant, le pirate put entendre le claquement des bottes du soldat sur les pavés grossiers qui s'éloignèrent peu à peu, jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

Il soupira en se frottant les yeux. Voilà le genre de coup de pression dont il se passerait bien ! Comment se faisait-il que ce p'tit merdeux ai bloqué sur lui ? L'avait il déjà croisé auparavant sans s'en souvenir ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'air si louche que ça ! Si ?

Ichigo se releva en époussetant son long manteau de marin et repartit dans les rues avec plus de prudence. Il connaissait le quartier des marins par cœur, il fut donc facile pour lui de rejoindre l'arrière de _La Princesse écarlate_ sans passer par les rues les plus peuplées.

Il entra dans la grand salle et interpella le jeune homme qui s'occupait du bar.

\- Hé Jinta ! Où est Urahara ?

Jinta se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés sur des prunelles brun-rouge le toisant avec sévérité.

\- Il est occupé. Qu'est c'que tu lui veux ?

Le ton sec employé par le jeune fit se figer Ichigo, en route pour l'arrière salle. Jinta n'avait jamais été d'un naturel particulièrement avenant, étant un peu brut de décoffrage et direct, mais jamais il ne s'était adressé ainsi à lui. Ichigo se retourna, les sourcils froncés – enfin, plus que d'habitude – et fit face au jeune aubergiste.

\- Il y a un problème ?

Derrière le bar, Jinta posa la bouteille qu'il était en train de ranger et croisa les bras, soutenant sans mal le regard du pirate.

\- Ouais, le patron est en affaires, tu peux pas aller derrière.

\- Je l'attendrai ici alors, sert moi un verre en attendant.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'installa sur un tabouret proche de la porte et posa les coudes sur la table. Voyant que le jeune ne réagissait pas, il l'interrogea en tapotant légèrement le plateau de bois du bout des doigts :

\- Ton patron a toujours trempé dans les affaires louches, pour ne pas dire illégales.

\- Et alors ? ; Le jeune homme s'était renfrogné à ces mots.

\- Et alors, je m'étonne de te voir te faire dessus. Tu devrais être habitué non ? C'est qui ce client ?

Jinta se cabra sous l'insulte - ravissant Ichigo d'en avoir enfin tiré une réaction - et se rapprocha vivement du pirate, le visage furieux.

\- J'me fait pas dessus, connard ! ; Il baissa le ton, s'efforçant de rester hors d'oreille des quelques clients présents dans la salle; J'en ai juste marre que des putains de hors la loi dans ton genre s'ramènent ici tout les quatre matins. Les affaires louches, comme tu dis, je gère, mais pas les échanges avec des foutus pirates ! Tu piges ! Car tout ce que je vais y gagner, c'est au mieux la prison, au pire la potence. Je te cacherai pas que j'ai d'autres projets de vie.

Jinta se calma, ayant enfin vidé son sac et se retourna pour attraper un verre. Ichigo était resté silencieux, acceptant les griefs légitimes du jeune homme. Il soupira, il n'avait pas prévu de régler les problèmes existentiels d'un môme à peine sorti de l'adolescence.

\- T'as toujours baigné dans le milieu, Jinta, ça ne t'as jamais dérangé, au contraire ? Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

Les épaules du plus jeune se raidirent et Ichigo le vit hésiter et lui jeter un regard incertain. Le pirate sourit, il avait compris.

\- C'est à cause d'une femme, c'est ça ? ; il rit devant la mine redevenue sérieuse de l'autre ; T'inquiète pas, c'est toujours à cause d'une femme qu'un homme décide de se ranger. Elle doit valoir sacrément le coup !

\- Ta gueule, qu'est ce que t'en a à foutre de toute façon ? ; Le jeune homme semblait gêné, hésitant ; Je sais pas comment j'ai réussi à lui plaire mais le fait est que je suis fiancé, bientôt marié, et que je fait toujours un travail de merde avec des mecs qui craignent.

\- T'en a déjà parlé avec elle ?

\- Ouais, elle dit qu'elle s'en fout... enfin pas formulé comme ça, bien sûr, elle trop bien élevée pour ça. Elle se contrefiche de ma réputation où de celle de la taverne, elle préfère, je cite « se fier uniquement à ce qui lui est donné de voir » ; Jinta poussa un long soupir dramatique ; Elle est vraiment très naïve parfois.

\- Apparemment ça t'as été plutôt profitable, non ?; Jinta ne répondit pas, à la place, il servit enfin le verre demandé ; Et elle a un nom, cette perle rare ?

Ichigo se concentra sur son verre en attendant la réponse. Aussi ne vit il pas l'expression du visage du plus jeune. Ce dernier était en plein doute. Devait il avouer qu'il allait épouser la sœur du pirate en face de lui ? Le rouquin – qui ne l'était plus vraiment à l'heure actuelle, rappelons le – semblait calme, plutôt détendu et concentré sur son alcool. Mais qui savait comment pouvait réagir ces personnes. Le jeune homme était en train de rassembler son courage, car après tout, Ichigo finirait par savoir à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Elle s'appelle Yuzu.

Ça y était, la bombe était lancée.

Ichigo releva lentement la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de Jinta qui ne détourna pas les yeux, les poings serrés dans l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Yuzu... comme Yuzu Kurosaki ?

\- Ouais...

Ichigo se redressa et après un instant lourd de tensions, tendit son verre.

\- Ressert moi.

Jinta cligna des yeux, éberlué.

\- Heinnnn ? …. Comment ça ressert moi ? T'as pas plus de réaction ? Quel genre de frère t'es ?

Ichigo retint un ricanement et conserva un visage de marbre. Il répondit d'une voix plate :

\- Je vais te le faire dans l'ordre. Mon verre est vide et j'ai soif...

\- Quoi ?

\- Ensuite, non, pas de réaction. Si t'es fiancé à ma sœur c'est que le boulet qui me sert de géniteur à donné son accord. Et même si Yuzu est naïve, elle est loin d'être bête, donc je suppose que son choix est réfléchi.

Jinta souffla légèrement, le soulagement détendant un peu ses épaules.

\- Et pour finir, je suis le genre de frère qui a détruit et abandonné sa famille pour devenir un ''putain de hors la loi'', comme tu dis, donc j'ai plus vraiment mon mot à dire ; Ichigo marqua une pause durant laquelle il se pencha en avant pour saisir la bouteille des mains d'un jeune homme réduit au silence ; T'es pas le type le plus recommandable qui soit, mais si Yuzu t'as choisi, bah j'ai qu'à fermer ma gueule. J'vais pas te tabasser, c'est plus mon rôle.

Jinta ne sut comment prendre cette dernière phrase mais il était assez heureux du dénouement de cette conversation. Ichigo se resservit d'une copieuse rasade d'alcool.

\- Par contre... si j'apprends que tu l'as rendue malheureuse d'une manière ou d'une autre, tu auras intérêt de te cacher très loin car j'hésiterai pas à revenir ici te casser les os un par un... enfin, si mon père t'as pas d'jà tué bien sûr.

Ces mots furent prononcés avec une fausse légèreté qui hérissa Jinta.

\- C'est une menace ?

\- Complètement !

Un ange passa.

Ichigo finit par laisser échapper un petit rire devant l'expression déconfite de son futur beau frère.

Ce dernier allait insulter copieusement le pirate quand la voix d'Urahara se fit entendre derrière le battant de bois dans son dos. Ses paroles étaient trop étouffées pour les comprendre mais son ton poli et froid indiquait que l'entrevue ne s'était pas passée au mieux. Le battant s'ouvrit sur le contrebandier.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous dire de plus, messieurs, vous m'en voyez contrit. Je ne v...

Urahara s'interrompit en voyant Ichigo accoudé au bar. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard curieux, ne comprenant pas son trouble.

\- Si vous pouvez rien pour nous, vieil homme, laissez nous passez, nous avons à faire.

La voix rude, grave, dans laquelle perçait un agacement non dissimulé, claqua de derrière le dos de l'aubergiste. De là où il se trouvait, Ichigo ne pouvait voir l'homme à qui elle appartenait.

Il se leva, le verre toujours à la main, et s'approcha en faisant signe à Jinta de ne pas bouger.

\- Un problème Urahara ?

Urahara allait répondre quand il fut poussé sur le côté, son difficile client ayant visiblement perdu patience.

Le regard d'Ichigo, aiguisé par les combats, ne mit que quelques secondes à jauger l'homme qui jaillit de l'embrasure. Et le moins qu'il puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'avait rien de commun. Il se démarquait par le physique, tout d'abord, avec une particularité qui à elle seule aurait pu le classer parmi les créatures fantastiques des contes pour enfants. En effet, Ichigo faillit se laisser distraire par l'extraordinaire couleur bleue des cheveux ébouriffés de l'intrus, qui semblait, de son point de vue, parfaitement naturelle. Ne s'attardant pas plus sur le pourquoi du comment une telle chose était possible, il poursuivit son entretien. Il nota un physique robuste, athlétique, l'homme était à peine plus grand que lui, mais il lui rendait bien au moins quinze kilos de muscles.

Il se déplaçait nerveusement, ses mouvements brusques contenant difficilement l'énergie et l'animalité de quelqu'un peu habitué à l'inactivité. Son visage aux traits affûté reflétait une personnalité impulsive et colérique, ce qui pouvait tourner à son avantage, pensa Ichigo. Il finit par les yeux de l'inconnu.

Son regard, d'un bleu perçant, d'une couleur tout aussi irréelle que ses cheveux, sondait ce qui l'entourait avec une acuité rare et avec une méfiance d'un homme habitué aux conflits.

Fatalement, ces yeux vifs finirent par se poser sur le jeune pirate. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, s'affrontèrent, chacun prenant la mesure de l'autre pendant un court instant. Agressif, l'inconnu finit par lâcher :

\- Qu'est c'que tu mates, bite de buffle* ?

\- A ton avis connard ? Tu fais du bruit et tu prends d'la place, me fait pas croire que ça t'étonnes.

Urahara, ainsi qu'un deuxième homme aux longs cheveux blonds qu'Ichigo n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant, soufflèrent de concert.

Apparemment, l'inconnu aux cheveux bleus n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui oppose une quelconque résistance, et la réponse de son vis à vis le surprit et le ravit à la fois. Il le scruta alors plus attentivement, détaillant son visage qui lui semblait familier.

En face de lui, Ichigo vidait son verre d'un trait avant de tendre le bras pour le reposer sur le comptoir, méfiant face au regard nouveau que portait l'inconnu sur lui.

A peine eu il terminé son mouvement qu'il vit un grand sourire carnassier fendre le visage de l'inconnu. Sans comprendre, il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction des deux hommes restés à l'écart. Urahara ne semblait pas plus comprendre la situation que lui, mais le blond en revanche, était visiblement alarmé par ce changement d'attitude. Il se décida d'ailleurs à intervenir.

\- Ça suffit Grimmjow, on s'en va. On doit encore...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit toute seule quand ledit Grimmjow dégaina rapidement son sabre, l'envoyant dans le même mouvement fluide vers Ichigo. Ce dernier se jeta au sol pour esquiver la lame qui vint faucher le verre qu'il venait de poser. Le jeune pirate se releva souplement d'un bond en dégainant à son tour, le bruit de verre brisé retentissant dans le silence pesant d'un instant suspendu.

\- Bon Dieu, Grimmjow ! Qu'est ce que vous faites !?

Le regard psychotique, ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix rauque.

\- C'est lui, Ilforte. C'est le gars que je cherche.

.

* insulte tirée de la fanfiction ''Aimantés'' de Koneko-Hiya, et que j'ai trouvée très drôle (le côté beauf de l'humour me rattrape parfois)

.

* * *

.

 **Bien bien bien, nos deux protagonistes sont enfin réunis, c'est pas trop tôt !**

 **Encore un chapitre qui aura été long à venir et je dois avouer qu'il est difficile de s'y replonger quand on décroche un moment. M'enfin, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :)**

 **Avant de partir, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, ça prend pas de temps et c'est trèèèès motivant !**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre donc (et je vais arrêter de donner des pronostics quand à leur date de sortie, bref, il arrivera quand il sera prêt, ce qui peut prendre 6 jours comme 6 mois)**

 **PS : j'envisage de prendre un/une bêta pour m'aider à corriger les fautes qui, j'en suis sûre, on échappées à mes nombreuses relectures. Donc si quelqu'un se sent motivé, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester  
**

 **Des bisous!**


End file.
